The Mask of Nick
by ZooCross0vers
Summary: In 1841, a former masked vigilante and his apprentice, the new Zorro in training, seek revenge on the mammals who have wronged them. As expected, this is a re-telling of the 1998 film, The Mask of Zorro, but with the Zootopia characters taking on the roles of the main cast. It's a tale of revenge, romance, and a lot of sword fighting led by a familiar red fox in black garb.
1. Chapter 1: Zorro!

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hello dear readers! As you may expect, this is The Mask of Zorro movie (1998) with the characters from Zootopia playing the roles of the original characters from the Zorro film. This fanfic follows the Zorro film's story, but there are a few tweaks here and there to better fit the Zootopia universe (just like I did with Bunny and the Beast). Anyway, with that said, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Note: This is actually the very first fic I ever started writing, even before Bunny and the Beast so if there are moments that are more on the nose with the original film's dialogue, please forgive me. I was still trying to find my voice/style here. Though don't worry, I'm still adding plenty to make it feel more unique! :D**_

 _ **Also note that this is written in present tense, much like "Bunny and the Beast" was.**_

...

A silhouette of Nick Wilde dressed as Zorro walks in front of a glowing light in the background. He unsheathes his sword and carves out a fiery "Z" before him.

...

 **The Mask of Nick**

Chapter 1: Zorro!

" **IN 1821, PREY'S THREE HUNDRED YEAR POLITICAL DOMINATION OVER PREDATORS WAS ABOUT TO COME TO AN END. A MAMMALS' REBELLION LED BY GENERAL SANTA ANTTA, SPREAD FROM THE ARID MOUNTAINS OF THE SOUTH TO THE RICH AND FERTILE NORTHERN PROVINCE KNOWN AS ZOOTOPIA. PEASANT PREDATORS GATHERED IN THE STREETS, CALLING FOR THE BLOOD OF THE LAST PREY REGION BORN SHEEP GOVERNESS, DOÑA DAWN BELLWETHER. ALTHOUGH, BELLWETHER REFUSED TO RELINQUISH POWER WITHOUT ONE FINAL RECKONING."**

 _RIP! RIP! RIP! RIP!_ Two large triangular shaped eye holes are carved on the side of a wagon tarp. Little red furred colored claws push through the eye holes to see out from them; making way for two curious, emerald green eyes.

"Come on Nick! It's my turn! Let me see!" says a small, juvenile fennec fox as he shoves his best friend out of the way. Finnick peeks out the tarp to view a crowd of frenzied, peasant predators.

"Muerte a la Gobernadora Bellwether!"* yells a wolf in the crowd. Various chants wishing death upon Bellwether surface from the crowd, but the primary chant among them is… "Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" The members of the riled crowd push and shove against the soldiers that try to maintain order. The soldiers all consist of prey mammals.

Suddenly, a black Jaguar undertaker by the name of Manchas opens the wagon tarp and notices the two fox kits. "Hey! What are you doing cutting holes in my wagon?"

"We're sorry Mr. Manchas. We were just waiting for Zorro," replies the young fennec fox.

"Yeah, we want to see if he shows up," adds the young eight year old red fox named Nick Wilde.

"Well, if that's any indication, he will." Manchas points to a "Z" carved on an empty coffin inside the wagon.

Nick and Finnick stare in awe at the carved "Z." However, the carving seems to resonate more with the little red fox.

"Finnick! Nick!" they turn their attention back to Manchas, " I've already carved coffins for both of your parents. I'd hate to do the same for you. Now go!"

Nick and Finnick flee from the wagon and run into the massive crowd, but not before Nick knocks one of the soldier's hats off. "Hey!" yells the angry ram, until he's elbowed in the face by a protesting tiger.

The two fox kits continue running between the riled crowd until..."Uhhf!" Both boys fall to the ground as they bounce off the belly of a chubby friar cheetah, Father Clawhauser. "Nick! Finnick! What are you two doing here?" the cheetah scolds, "This is no place for you! Now go back to the mission!"

The fox kits get up and run. Not toward the mission, but deeper into the crowd again.

The crowd's angry roars suddenly increase as a most hated figure appears by the balcony of the Governess' office. It's the sheep Governess herself, Doña Dawn Bellwether. She gives a smug smirk to the angry crowd and even waves her hoof mockingly at them.

Behind Bellwether, her associate Don Doug Ramses, a ram, appears by the doorway. He is out of breath. "Doña Bellwether, for the love of God, why are you still here?!"

"Not now Don Doug. Calm, calm," she replies, nonchalantly.

"Santa Antta's soldiers are three miles away. You must flee now ma'am!" warns the ram.

Bellwether briefly turns to face him, pointing to a document on a nearby table. "The Prey Government would like to thank you for your years of devoted service, Don Doug," she says as she turns back to face out toward the crowd.

Doug picks up the document and skims through it. A confused look overcomes his face. "This land is property of the Prey Government," he states. Bellwether walks over to him.

"And in two hours time it will be the property of the Predator Government, unless I hand it over to _you_ ," she answers so confident in her decision to transfer her power over to Doug.

"But, I don't understand ma'am. I thought these predators didn't want a prey mammal, least of all a _sheep_ , governing over them anymore."

"True, but despite this large immigration of predators in recent years, Zootopia is still 90% prey. Besides, it's not that they don't want a sheep governing over them, it's that they don't want someone from the Prey Region ruling over them anymore. You were born in the Predator Region and spent a good few years living there and working for the Predator Government. They'll be able to sympathize with that."

"But what about Santa Antta?" asks Doug, still unsure.

"I'm well acquainted with Santa Antta. I can play that anteater like a fiddle. Just show him that the Dons are the only _true_ taxpayers and he'll respect your claims. As for Zootopia itself, I have divided it evenly among the other Dons, including a small hoof-ful of predators. Though don't worry, I've saved the better sections of Zootopia for the prey." Bellwether walks back over to the balcony. "All you have to worry about now is making sure the other Dons receive their grants." Bellwether looks down the balcony, returning her attention to the wild crowd. "Get the children out of the plaza, immediately!"

Doug accompanies her at the balcony, confusion causing his brow to raise at Bellwether's sudden concern for predator children. She turns her attention to him, "What? Even I know children shouldn't be exposed to the terrible things we adults do."

.

"Let me go! Put me down!" yells Nick as he struggles to break loose from the grasp of some mysterious figure dressed in a friar's cloak. The young red fox falls to the ground after the mysterious figure releases him. The little fox opens his mouth to give him lip, but the only sound he can muster up is a shocked *GASP!*

Underneath the figure's large hood, Nick can see the mysterious figure is a brown fox wearing a black mask over his brown eyes. "Zorro?" Nick questions the other fox with a big smile across his face. The mysterious fox just just smiles back at the kit and places a finger over his own muzzle and gives Nick a low "shh." Zorro moves back into the crowd, while Nick jumps back onto his feet and races to find Finnick.

Nick spots Finnick running through the crowd and chases after him, grabbing him by the arm. "I saw him! I saw Zorro!" Nick tells his friend ecstatically.

"Really?! Where?!" Finnick chirps in excitement.

"Come here!" Nick tells him eagerly as he pulls his friend to another section of the plaza.

.

A firing squad prepares to open fire on three blindfolded predators: a wolf, a jaguar, and an otter. The commanding officer glances over at the Governess' balcony. Bellwether gives him a nod of approval. "Firmes! Preparen armas!"** yells the commanding pig officer.

"Who are these predators you are about to execute?" asks Doug curiously.

"Don't know. I just told them to pick out three random predators from the crowd," responds Bellwether coldly.

"You are aware this won't go well with Santa Antta, right? This can possibly get _you_ executed." Doug informs her with concern.

Bellwether chuckles confidently, "Nonsense. They're nobodies. Besides if anyone asks, I'll just say they bared their teeth at me."

Doug shakes his head and leaves the balcony.

"Alto! A la izquierda! Preparen!"*** the commanding officer orders his men.

Nick and Finnick, now at a rooftop, look down at the firing squad. "Where is he?" questions Nick, his voice full of worry for the innocent animals about to be executed.

"Apunten!"**** orders the pig as his soldiers take aim.

Suddenly from the mission's doorway a shadowy figure appears and tosses a whip toward the firing squad's guns. He pulls them just when the pig yells "FUEGO-!"***** Causing the firing squad to shoot at their own commanding officer instead of the three innocent predators. The shocked prey soldiers turn their attention toward the mission entrance.

Out the doorway and into the light of day stands ZORRO! Now fully revealed in his trademark black outfit as he swishes his sword in front of him. He's a fairly short brown fox, not that much taller than an otter, with brown eyes, cream colored fur at his chest and lower jaw, a white tip at his tail end, his waist thin and his chest thick and puffed out - muscular. The crowd goes wild with cheers and applause at the masked hero! They chant, "ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO!" at the top of their lungs, while Nick and Finnick give a simultaneous "Yeah!"

Bellwether on the other hand, does not look happy to see the vigilante. "GET HIM!" she orders down at the soldiers.

The soldiers charge at Zorro but he manages to hop over them with ease and leaps toward the platform. Once there he quickly slashes the ropes at the blindfolded predators' wrists, setting them free. Bellwether's soldiers charge him at the platform.

 _CLINK! CLINK! SLASH!_

He battles the soldiers with relative ease, despite his size. He manages to dodge a bull soldier's sword thrust while two rabbit soldiers charge him. He kicks them both away with a hard double kick and onto the bull - knocking all three off the hanger's platform.

The soldiers try to surround him around the platform, but he's too quick with his sword slashes to even give them a chance to climb aboard it. The quick-witted brown fox then slashes at the platform's drop lever, causing the bottom to open and allowing him to fall freely to the ground. "Huh?" A warthog soldier peeks down, wondering where he's gone, only to have Zorro run back up the platform and poke the warthog in the butt "Ooh!" he squeals with bulging eyes. He falls into the platform's drop, while the two remaining hare soldiers follow after Zorro.

The three sword fight while Bellwether angrily grits her teeth. How can this be?! He's making her soldiers look like a bunch of undertrained fools!

Back down on the ground Zorro continues battling the hares. He shoves one away while the other charges and takes a hard slash at him, but the graceful fox twirls and sinks down with the finesse of a slinky weasel, causing the hare to miss and have his sword become caught on a firing pole. Zorro kicks the hare away from his blade, while the other hare charges at him. Zorro shoves and stabs the oncoming hare onto the sword caught on the pole. One down, one to go.

The other hare charges angrily at the brown fox. The prepared Zorro simply steps aside with a smug smirk, causing the hare to fall right onto an open pillory. Zorro jumps over the pillory with the grace of a bunny and shuts the pillory closed. Locking the hare soldier in it.

Nick and Finnick laugh and cheer from the rooftop.

As Zorro battles three soldiers at once, Nick notices a balcony to the right below them, where some soldiers prepare their guns to fire at an unaware Zorro. "Come on!" Nick tells Finnick. The two boys rush to a statue at the corner of the roof and push it with all their might until it falls down to the soldiers below. The soldiers notice and try to jump out of the falling statue's path, but are brought crashing down along with the balcony.

Zorro notices the broken balcony and looks above to see the two fox kits responsible for saving his life. He gives them a two finger salute, then dashes into the crowd. The crowd cheers him on as he rushes through them. The soldiers try to get at him, but the crowd serves as a barrier keeping the soldiers away from him.

Atop the roof, Nick and Finnick throw rocks down at the soldiers below until someone turns them both to face him. It's Zorro!

"My thanks to you both." As a token of his gratitude, Zorro removes a silver pendant hanging from his neck. The pendant is decorated with circles and an amethyst purple jewel encrusted at the center. He places the pendant around Finnick's neck. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm missin' my own party." The boys smile wide as Zorro tips his hat at them and jumps off the roof to another balcony below. The enthralled kits, follow the vigilante's every move as the crowd once again roars the name... "ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO!"

A soldier tries to take aim at Zorro, but a lion knocks him down before he can shoot. Zorro hops to a nearby rooftop. A furious Bellwether gives the order, "KILL HIM!" The soldiers open fire at him. The bullets ricochet off the rooftop walls near his feet and tail as Zorro runs across the roof.

With a toss of his whip, Zorro swings over to some hanging flag poles, moving around them like an acrobat. The crowd _roars_ with cheers at the vigilante's display of sheer athleticism. From the last flag pole, he swings over to Bellwether's balcony. Sword ready in paw, he points it underneath Bellwether's neck.

"You would kill three innocent predators just to get to me?" asks Zorro incredulously.

"I would kill a _hundred_ innocent predators if it meant _killing_ _you_!" replies Bellwether, sword still pointed at her throat.

Zorro carves a little "Z" on her neck, "Ah!" she lets out a small yelp in pain.

"Three predators, three cuts. A small memento, Bellwether, to remind you to never return to Zootopia."

"How _dare_ you scar a lady's neck!" Bellwether bleats furiously at him.

"You're no lady," Zorro quips back.

Bellwether growls at his offensive words as Zorro lowers his sword from her neck. He turns around to toss his whip toward a nearby tree branch. Before he can swing away, the infuriated sheep notices something strange about the fox's tail. He's been shot! ….but...there's no blood? Bellwether raises an eyebrow at the sight.

Zorro jumps off her balcony and swings down into the crowd below. "ZORRO! ZORRO! ZORRO!" the crowd cheers again as the masked fox dashes among them once again.

"Zorro! Zorro! Zo-" chants Father Clawhauser, but stops short as he notices a ram soldier over his shoulder taking aim at the vigilante. The cheetah elbows the ram knocking him out. "Zorro!" the chubby cheetah cheers again as he and the crowd witness the masked fox make his way up the flight of steps alongside the mission.

Reaching the top of the mission and appearing as a heroic silhouette before the orange sunset, Zorro unsheathes his sword and raises it up toward the sky while his cape blows dramatically in the wind. As if it were even possible, the uproars of the crowd grow even wilder as they cheer and applaud their brave hero. And with that, Zorro sheathes back his sword, hops off the roof of the mission, and runs off into the distance. Fading into the sunset.

"Yeeeaah! Yeah! Woo! Yeah!" Nick and Finnick holler as their hero disappears from sight. Still on the roof, the boys turn and sit down, resting their backs along the rooftop edge. A large smile across both their faces. What a day! Finnick looks down at the pendant hanging from his neck, while Nick eagerly takes it in both paws to take a closer look at it. He smiles at his friend, then back at the pendant in his paws. His emerald green eyes practically sparkling at the precious silver keepsake.

…

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hehe, really wanted to start this fic with the original movie opening with Zorro slashing the fiery "Z". x3**_

 _ **In case you missed it, yes General Santa Antta is an anteater in this fanfic, hope you like my pun on the name. Lol. Also, I know technically women couldn't have a high authority position, such as a Governor position at the time, but come on, who else but Bellwether can be the main villain? ;)**_

 _ **See you all in two weeks (for real this time) for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading! :D**_

Translations:

* = "Death to Governor Bellwether!"

** = "Attention! Ready arms!"

*** = "Stop! To your left! Make ready!"

**** = "Take aim!"

***** = "FIRE-!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Tragic Encounter

Chapter 2: A Tragic Encounter

Out in the outskirts of Zootopia, entering the wilderness edge along Bunnyburrow lies a large bunny shaped mansion. The large house stands beautifully before the setting sun. The surrounding brush and a clear view of the nearby ocean make it a truly glorious wonder.

Not too far from the mansion lies a cliff edge with a beautiful, cascading waterfall. Below it, resides a small cave, or better said a burrow opening. Hopping toward it on all fours is Zorro.

Upon entering the burrow he stands back upright on two legs. The inside of the burrow is very large and roomy. It's clearly a training room for the vigilante. At the very center of this training room are three large circles drawn on the ground - each circle proving to be smaller than the last as they head toward the center.

The masked fox places two paws on his knees and pants heavily, clearly exhausted from the long trek home. "Agh!" he hisses quietly, as he places a paw to a wound on his arm. Blood stains his gloved fingers. "Guess one of those soldiers managed to get a scratch on me," he mutters to himself, annoyed, as he looks at the small gash. "I'm gettin' too old for this," he sighs and removes his hat. He places it on a nearby table.

Zorro raises a paw to his right ear and ruffles it. A black string falls from his head and he removes his... _ear?!_

 _POP!_

From beneath his triangular shaped fox ear, up pops a…. _rabbit ear?_ He does the same to his left ear. _POP!_ Again, his ear bursts upward into a rabbit ear. He next removes his… _muzzle?_ Exposing a rabbit muzzle with a small pink nose. He takes off his mask, sliding it past his long rabbit ears. Next he pulls off his fox tail and wiggles his now free little cottontail, letting it breath. The now exposed brown rabbit places the fox tail on the table next to the other items pertaining to his costume, but stops short when he notices the bullet hole on the tail end. "I'm _really_ gettin' too old for this," he says placing the tail on the table. Last but not least, the rabbit lifts his black blouse, exposing a girdle underneath. He unties the girdle strings, causing his "muscular" chest to drop to his gut. He lets out a goofy breath of relief now that he doesn't have to be holding in his chubby belly.

.

A small fire burns at the fireplace inside the bunny shaped house. Behind the fire, the chimney wall opens. A secret passageway from the Zorro cave to the interior of the house. Out the open wall steps out the chubby, brown bunny now clad in casual clothing consisting of black pants, a white blouse and a black vest.

He walks just down the hall toward the open door of the nursery. He stands by the doorway as he finds a happy shrew with braided pigtails rocking quietly in a tiny rocking chair atop a table. Beside the table and the shrew, there lies a fairly large and exuberant, white crib. Inside the crib sleeps a beautiful, tiny, gray bunny with black tips atop her little pink ears - Rowlmneya flowers placed at the foot of her crib.

Stu Hopps, Zorro's true identity, quietly observes the peaceful scene. The nanny shrew notices him at the doorway. Stu asks her a question in a shrew language consisting of squeaks, " _Is she_ _warm enough?"_

" _I always place an extra blanket for you, sir,"_ squeaks the tiny shrew in her native language. She bows politely at Stu and slides off the table, leaving him alone with his baby daughter.

Stu walks over to the crib and caresses the sleeping baby's chubby cheeks. The tiny bunny stirs, making a little cooing noise.

.

Just outside the large bunny-shaped mansion, sits a lovely, gray furred bunny clad in a yellow dress. She sits atop a rock watching the sun set across the ocean. The light of the distant sun bounces off of her amethyst purple eyes. Her ears twitch as she hears a familiar voice resonating from inside the large house. She smiles and heads inside.

.

"But the good Prince was not afraid of the evil Queen…" Stu recounts the day's events in a fairy tale fashion to his little girl, as he dramatically waves around the Rowlmneya flowers that were in the baby's crib. "He raced across the drawbridge fighting off a hundred guards, and then looking very handsome and dashing in the late afternoon sun…" The baby bunny coos happily at her father's tale with big sparkling amethyst purple eyes and a wide smile. "He leapt onto the balcony and thrust his enchanted sword onto the Queen's chin. He told her, 'You would have killed three innocent predators just to capture me?'" he smiles warmly at his adorable little daughter and boops the cooing baby's nose. "Yes," the older bunny continues his story, "Then lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shocked the land! As the evil Queen _glared_ at the good Prince and said…"

Stu cuts himself off as he notices his wife standing by the doorway. "...uh... something very forgettable," he awkwardly finishes his story.

"And the good Prince, what did _he_ do?" asks the gray rabbit playfully of her husband.

"Well, he raced home to his beautiful wife Bonnie, and to his little child, Judy. Never to do anything so foolish or dangerous ever again."

Bonnie smiles and looks at her infant daughter. Judy coos and happily claps her little paws together. "She just loves to hear your wild stories."

"I think it's more the sound of my voice. I just hope she never gets tired of hearing them. I don't think I'll be able to take it if she one day tells me she's bored of them," he sniffles and wipes a tear from his eye.

"Oh Stu," Bonnie says approaching him and comforting her emotional husband, "I never get tired of them. And I doubt she will. I can already tell she's going to be an adventurous bunny. Just like her father."

"Well if she gets that, I think she'll get it more from you." Stu smiles warmly at Bonnie. He approaches his baby daughter, "Goodnight, sweetheart." He kisses baby Judy on the forehead and he and Bonnie step out of the nursery.

.

They stop at the main drawing room. "So, was there any serious trouble today?" Bonnie questions him.

"Nothing Zorro can't handle. Bellwether's out of power and has been forced to flee Zootopia. Not to mention predators are being given greater freedoms each new day."

"It's a shame she could never see past her hatred for predators. When we were growing up, I thought she'd eventually grow out of it. Like I did, when I fell in love with a certain "fox" who turned out to be a bunny in disguise," she giggles with a playful wink.

Stu chuckles, "You were a bit scared though when you first saw me like that."

"I didn't mean to be. My father did feed me a bunch of tall tales about foxes. But then I thought, if a bunny like you can see past that and realize that we're all just mammals, then I can too." Bonnie replies hugging Stu.

"Agh!" Stu gives a low hiss in pain as Bonnie accidentally touches the wound on his arm.

"Are you alright, Stu?" Bonnie asks with concern.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about Bon. It's just a scratch."

"Stu. I'm real proud of what you do, but I can't lie and say that I don't worry everyday wondering if you'll come home in one piece," says Bonnie, her voice full of concern.

"Hey, hey. There's nothin' to worry about anymore honey. I meant what I said back there. Now with Bellwether out of my fur, I'm never, _ever_ going to do anything so foolish or dangerous again. Zorro has taken his last ride."

"Really?" asks Bonnie.

"Really. From now on, I want my only concern to be living a normal life with you and Judy and maybe a few more kits. I'm thinkin' maybe about five dozen more litters."

"Five dozen?!" asks Bonnie incredulous at the number.

"What? You want more?" Stu asks jokingly.

"Oh Stu!" Bonnie giggles and playfully slaps him on his chest as he takes her in his arms.

They kiss.

Unfortunately, their kiss is short lived as Bonnie spots an unwelcome sight at the corner of her eye. The two rabbits pull apart from each other and see the now former Governess, Doña Bellwether, standing by the stairway below them. The sheep is not alone as she has brought at least a dozen soldiers with her.

"Doña Bonnie Hopps. You look well, old friend," comments the sheep, as if trying to start a polite conversation.

"Doña Bellwether? What an honor. The Governess in our home. Would you care to join us for dinner?" Stu asks her politely as if there were no animosity between them.

"I've come to apologize to you, Bonnie. I'm sorry I couldn't keep Zootopia free from the predators who've overrun it. I'm sorry our friendship had to end. And I'm sorry I have to take your husband from you," she snaps her hoof fingers to her soldiers. "Arrest him."

"No!" Bonnie holds on to Stu as Bellwether and her soldiers move toward him. Stu gently moves Bonnie aside, allowing two ram guards to grab his arms.

Bellwether stands face to face with him. She places a hard hoof on the wound on his arm. Stu hisses in pain as blood stains his sleeve. Bellwether smirks triumphantly, observing the blood stains on her hoof. "Blood never lies, _Zorro_...or lack thereof. I noticed your foxtail didn't bleed when my soldiers shot at you. Now wasn't that careless of you? You're a traitor to your species and prey everywhere. Take him away." she gives the last order to her soldiers.

Bonnie tries to intervene. She grabs one of the guards, but the guard shoves her away. This, allows Stu enough time to break free from the soldiers' grasp. He knocks one down the flight of stairs and shoves the other one aside, managing to take the soldier's sword. He lunges at Bellwether. Though Bellwether's ready for him, having a sword ready in hoof. She blocks his sword and pushes him away from her. The other soldiers take aim at Stu with their rifles, but the commanding officer, a horned ram, orders them to wait. They allow Bellwether to fight Stu on her own. The sheep and the brown bunny sword fight on the stairs. Stu seems to have Bellwether on the ropes as he again corners her to the wall. Their swords clash against each other in an "x" until Stu slashes Bellwether's shoulder. A pig soldier shoots his rifle toward Stu, missing him by just a hair. Allowing Bellwether to slash his back. Stu lets out a small groan in pain. He runs up the stairs, Bellwether hot on his tail.

Meanwhile in the other room, the gunshot appears to have terrified baby Judy, as she cries her little lungs out.

Stu and Bellwether continue their fight. In one big slash intended for Stu, Bellwether slashes some candles in half. The flaming candles fall on a nearby chair covered by a blanket. As expected, it catches on fire fast. Bellwether seems to have Stu on the ropes at last as she begins to corner him near a wall. A desperate Bonnie runs to Stu's side, "NOOOOO!" she screams in an attempt to stop her old friend from killing her husband.

The commanding, horned ram takes aim at Bonnie. "NO!" yell both Bellwether and Stu simultaneously at the ram.

 _BOOM!_

Bonnie arrives in Stu's arms completely limp. She slowly falls as Stu catches her and brings her down gently to the ground. He lies over her "Bonnie?" he trembles quietly to her. Her arm that was holding on to her husband's shoulder falls limp. She's dead.

A furious Bellwether stabs the horned ram, killing him. She approaches the mourning rabbit. "I would never have let any harm come to her," she tells him sincerely distraught.

"She wasn't your friend anymore to care," says a teary eyed Stu.

Bellwether appears taken aback by the comment. The silence of the tense room is broken only by baby Judy's loud crying.

"Judy?" Stu mutters under his breath, remembering about his infant daughter. He wipes the tears from his eyes and starts to head toward the nursery until... _WHAM!_ Stu falls to the ground after Bellwether hits the back of his head with the handle of her sword.

Bellwether kicks the dazed Stu to turn him over on his back, so he's facing her. "I want you to live. With the knowledge that you've lost everything you hold dear. I want you to suffer as I have suffered, knowing what it's like to have someone you saw as family taken away from you due to stupid ideals about equality."

The dazed Stu, unable to fight back, falls unconscious.

.

Rain pours as Stu wakes up in a cage wagon outside of his home. He's chained up. He looks towards his house, now covered in roaring flames. His heart sinks realizing he had left his daughter inside the burning mansion. "JUDY! JUDY!" he yells desperately as he rattles the bars of the cage. He moves to another set of bars hoping to open the cage from somewhere. "JUDYYYY!"

The horrified Stu then notices a small figure covered in a blanket approaching him. It's Bellwether carrying Judy all bundled up in her arms.

A relieved smile forms across Stu's face as he sticks his paws out between the bars to Bellwether and the baby. "Let me hold her." Bellwether ignores him as she cuddles the baby. " _Let me hold her!_ " The sheep continues to ignore him. "BELLWETHER!" Stu yells desperately yet furious.

Bellwether finally looks up at him. "She has her mother's eyes," she gives him a smug smile and walks away with the baby bunny in her arms.

"BELLWETHER!" Stu yells as Bellwether approaches her soldiers and some ready wagons. The soldiers also appear to be taking Judy's shrew nanny with them.

A horse soldier lifts the cage wagon's wooden arms and pulls the it away, taking Stu along with it. Stu continues to yell at Bellwether as he's pulled away, "Bellwether! You'll never be rid of me! BELLWETHER!" With that, Stu is taken away into the dark of night, leaving only behind his burning house.

...

 _ **So, did anyone manage to guess who Zorro truly was? ;P For those of you wondering, I got the idea from an original concept from the directors of Zootopia. If anyone has ever heard of a character named Wooly, he was supposed to be a sheep who was a master of disguise following the old saying, "a wolf in sheep's clothing." Though in Wooly's case it was more of "a sheep in wolf's clothing." Although in Stu's case it becomes "a bunny in fox's clothing."**_

 _ **On another note, yes I know Judy has like a million siblings, but for the sake of the story just pretend Judy's the oldest born in a single bunny litter. Though now with her mother gone, she's Stu's only child in this fic.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 3, feel free to comment, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Family Ties

_**Hi everyone, I'm deeply sorry for not posting this on time, but it's been a rough few days. As I mentioned on my Tumblr, I've been sick recently (got bronchitis TwT) and I thought that I'd be better by Sunday and since there was very little left of the chapter to finish, I assumed that, that was the best day to post it. Turns out I got worse, and became physically incapable of typing and uploading the remainder of the chapter on time. I even missed Zootopia's 3rd anniversary and spend my birthday sick and now everyone around me is getting sick too. So yeah, it's been a crazy last few days. I am very sorry again for not having it up on time, it was just very poor calculating on my part and I thought I would have been better by then, but things turned out the other way around.**_

 _ **This is the first chapter with big changes to the story, so hope you enjoy :)**_

...

Chapter 3: Family Ties

Rain descends from the dark, clouded sky as the caged wagon housing a partially-drenched Stu comes to a halt. Stu slowly lifts his head up to see where Doña Bellwether's rams have brought him to. It's a tall, somewhat deteriorated building - a prison by the looks of it. Right beside it, rests a cemetery full of unmarked graves.

Is this to be his new home for the rest of his days? Or his new resting place?

The door to the caged wagon opens. A burly, heavyset ram waits for him just outside it, "Come on rabbit! Or should I say _fox_?" the ram laughs mockingly as do the other two rams behind him. Stu doesn't budge, he merely glances back towards the cemetery. "I said get moving!" yells the ram, growing impatient with the bunny. He yanks at the chains restricting Stu's paws and drags him out, dropping him to the ground. The ram harshly lifts him up from his ears. Stu groans in pain as they set him on his feet and shove him to march forward. "Move it!"

Stu obeys this time, but it feels like his body's movements are based more on instinct alone rather than conscious thought. One ram walks ahead of him, while two follow close behind.

As the shackled bunny walks, he keeps his gaze low to his feet and when he lifts it, it's only to gaze back at the dozens upon dozens of unmarked graves.

It's strange, normally he's not one to give up so easily - because if there's one thing Zorro's never been known for, it's giving up! Normally, he would take on the three rams and fight his way to freedom, eventually finding his way to Doña Bellwether, taking his swift revenge for his wife's death and rescuing his baby daughter in the process!

But this time...he just...can't. There's absolutely no fight left in him. For even if he were able to take his swift revenge, what next? His beloved Bonnie is gone and little Judy - what's to say Bellwether hasn't already killed her? For Bonnie's sake, she might not hurt her, but the very fact that the baby does still bear half of his blood - the blood of her much hated enemy Zorro, the blood of a "predator" - what's to say Bellwether won't kill her just to spite him? And if she hasn't killed her yet, the fact remains that his young daughter is in his worst enemy's clutches, meaning that he as well is at Bellwether's mercy.

Stu's mind is taken away from his thoughts when he sees a goat and a boar carrying out what appears to be a wolf sized body wrapped in a cloth. The goat and boar soldiers carelessly drop the body in an empty hole and immediately start burying dirt over the poor soul.

Stu stops in his tracks to view the scene. With each new bit of dirt tossed inside the grave, Stu can feel his heart sink to his stomach. There's clearly no care to how they dispose of the body. Not even a cheap attempt to have someone read him a verse from the bible, nor even a minute of silence to mourn the dead.

The two rams behind the bunny, take notice of how focused he is on the scene. One of them chuckles at the rabbit and pats him on the shoulder. "Take a good look rabbit, cuz in a few minutes that's going to be you. Now get moving!" The ram shoves Stu, forcing the bunny into the prison.

.

 _SMACK!_

A hoofed fist flies hard across Stu's horribly bruised and swollen face. Stu sits on his knees at the mercy of the three rams as they each take a turn pummeling his face. The ram takes another swing-

 _SMACK!_

Stu falls over, coughing up blood. The ram laughs, "Aw, what's wrong Zorro? I thought you had more fight in you than this?" The others laugh. "What happened to the great and mighty Zorro we saw at the plaza today, huh? The one that had no problem killing prey soldiers and defending _predators_?!" The ram kicks the toppled over Stu in the stomach. The other rams join in…

"Why don't you fight back? You traitor!"

"Predator lover!"

"Predator lover!"

They continue berating him as they kick him some more.

"Hey!" shouts another voice behind the rams. A black ram named Woolter makes his way toward the other rams and Stu. "What the hell are you doing?! Our orders weren't to kill him yet!"

"Sorry Woolter," answers one of the rams, "Guess we got carried away."

Woolter scoffs and spits on the ground, "Lift him up, he's got a visitor."

The rams lift the horribly beaten Stu back up to his knees. Two of them place a hoof at each of his shoulders to keep the wobbly rabbit from collapsing back to the ground.

Stu struggles to look past swollen eyes and cheeks as a set of familiar hooves hidden beneath a cloak steps into the cell, "Oogh, looks like they've really roughed you up. Eh Zorro?" Stu slowly raises his gaze up to a smirking Bellwether's face. Bellwether lowers her cloak's large hood so the bunny can take a better look at her face. "You know, I never thought you were good enough for Bonnie. A predator sympathizer like you. Who would've known a bunny like you was really the fox behind the mask." Bellwether stops talking to see if she managed to get a rise out of the bunny. Stu doesn't react, he just lowers his head. "Oh? Nothing to say to me? No witty remark? No asking me how I figured out who you were?"

Doña Bellwether frowns, feigning disappointment, "Aw, and here I was hoping we'd have one of our usual back and forths." She looks to him again, but still no reaction from him. "Well seeing how you're in no mood to talk, how about I just let you know how I figured it out anyway?"

She clears her throat and begins to pace around, "It all started with that little bloodless wound on your 'tail'," she gestures with quotation marks, "Naturally any other animal would start bleeding if they were to get shot in the tail...but you didn't. Now why was that? Why would Zorro not bleed? Oh! Maybe he lost his real tail in a previous scuffle and replaced it with a fake one? Or maybe, could it be? That he wasn't a _real fox_ to begin with? I thought about it all for quite a few hours and the more I thought about it, the more I realized just how short Zorro was to be a real fox and of how he somehow always managed to stay one step ahead of me - as if he had some inside knowledge of who I really was. And that eventually led to the question...if Zorro wasn't actually...well, a zorro. Then what other animal could he be? I don't personally know any foxes, though he might have still been a predator considering how much he cared about their rights. So I thought, maybe he's an otter. He's about the size of one and I conduct business with one. But the legs and overall body shape were just way too off - even with a disguise. And then the thought crossed my mind - what about a bunny? But what bunny in the right mind could possibly be _dumb_ enough to stand up for predator rights? And then…"

Bellwether kneels before the beaten and shackled bunny. She lifts his chin up so he can look her in the eye, "I immediately thought of _you_. What other bunny was always so adamant to dismiss my views on predators whenever he and his lovely wife would come over for dinner? What bunny just so happened to be brown furred just like Zorro? What bunny had these same predator loving brown eyes? _You_." She steps away from him. "I always knew there was something about you I didn't like. Now I know what. How I was able to go _years_ without suspecting you is beyond me! But then again I guess you did do a good job on the costume. You really had me fooled. Hell, you had all of Zootopia fooled!" Bellwether chuckles with a shake of her head.

"I thought it was weird when Bonnie just suddenly got over her unhealthy obsession with that masked fox only to introduce you not too long after." Bellwether's smile fades, "And now she's dead. All because of _you!_ " She yells to his face, hounding over him. "You took her away from her family! And for _what?_ Some infatuation with a fake predator?!" Doña Bellwether pulls away from him, eyeing him with disgust. Stu looks up to her, noticing tears forming at her eyes. The sheep sniffles, removing her glasses to angrily wipe at the tears. "You corrupted an innocent bunny and made her believe that predators were good and worthy of respect. You as a bunny and a prey mammal should know that predators only bring death to prey. Just like you Zorro, brought death to your family."

Stu lowers his head. Is she right? Did he as Zorro, unknowilling bring death to his family?

As his mind remains wrapped around that thought, he realizes that Bellwether said, 'family' as opposed to simply 'Bonnie' or 'Your wife'. Stu's injured ears slowly rise to attention.

"You're an absolute disgrace to prey," utters Doña Bellwether. She then turns to face Woolter. "As much as I want him dead. Make sure to keep him alive as long as possible."

"Si señora,"* Woolter responds with a nod.

"I want him to receive a lashing every week. _And_ whatever other painful tortures you have available." She utters with a wicked smirk as she turns to leave the prison.

"Wait…" utters Stu in a meek and soft voice.

Bellwether stops and turns to the bunny. "Oh? So you can still speak. And here I was excited at the thought that they'd broken you." She chuckles with a cocky smirk.

Stu does his best to speak as loudly as possible, but keeps his head low, eyes to the ground. "Please...do what you want with me...but, please tell me... what's happened to my daughter? My little Judy?"

"Oh, she's safe...for now."

Stu looks up in shock at that last statement.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," utters Bellwether with her permanent smirk, "Though I may keep her alive for Bonnie's sake, the sheer thought of seeing you tremble like this might be more than enough to change my mind. After all, you've already corrupted that poor baby with your blood. Perhaps a mercy killing may be the best solution to put the dear little thing out of her misery."

Stu's eyes widen with horror as he shakes his head at her words.

"Think of it," Doña Bellwether unsheathes a thin blade from beneath her cloak, "All I have to do once I get home is slowly stick this thin little blade right into her small throat, forever silencing your little 'hybrid' baby's desperate cries for her imprisoned daddy to come to her rescue her."

"No, NO!" Stu screams as he stumbles to rise to his feet. One of the rams behind him kicks in the back of his knees to force him back to the ground. "Agh!" Stu's groans in pain.

Bellwether laughs, "Boy, that really got a rise out of you. Maybe I should go through with it and end baby Judith's misery?"

"NO!" Stu shouts again, though this time he's held back by the rams. "No! Please. Please! Don't kill Judy. Please, _please_!"

Doña Bellwether laughs again, "What's this? Is the mighty Zorro actually _begging_ right now? Haha, I never thought I'd see the day." She wipes away a tear of joy, and places a pensive hoof underneath her chin. "Hmm? What to do? What to do?" She smiles, adjusting her glasses and coming to a solution. "I've got it. I'll decide on little Judith's fate...once I get home."

Stu's expression grows devastated with the uncertainty of his daughter's fate. He shakes his head in heart wrenching horror.

"But, keep in mind. If I do decide to spare her life, then I advise you to be a good boy and stay here where you belong. Because if I ever receive word that you've escaped from this place or even _try_ to escape, then I _will_ kill her. Long before you can ever get to her."

Stu watches the sheep, a look of complete defeat and helplessness plastered on his face.

Bellwether chuckles at his expression. "Woolter?"

The black sheep stands by her side. "Yes señora?"

"Keep in mind everything I said and inform me immediately if he ever tries to escape."

"As you wish Doña Bellwether."

"Bellwether please!" Stu attempts to beg one more time, "I'll do what you want, I'll stay here an' take any tortures you want me to! But please! Promise me that you won't hurt Judy! For Bonnie's sake! _Please_!" His voice breaks with that last plea, unable to fight back his tears any longer.

Bellwether grows furious at his attempt to make her change her mind by using Bonnie's name. "Shut up! I already told you that I'll do what I want with Judy! Without you ever knowing the result." Bellwether waves her hoof to the rams, signaling them to lift him. The rams obey and lift the rabbit off the ground. Bellwether keeps her gaze firmly on Stu. "Woolter!"

"Yes Doña Bellwether," answers the ram completely and fully attentive to her needs.

Bellwether lowers the high collar of her dress' blouse, exposing the "Z" Stu had carved earlier on her neck. "Do you see this lovely gift Zorro has left for me?"

"Yes," the black ram responds with a devilish and knowing smirk.

"Seeing how I will be leaving Zootopia tonight, I'd like to leave my old friend here with an equally permanent parting gift. Somewhere where he'll always be able to look back on this day and _never ever forget_ me."

"Hehehe, with pleasure," chuckles the ram.

With one final smirk Bellwether turns to take her leave. "Take him away."

Stu reacts, struggling in the ram's arms as they take him away. "Bellwether! You better not lay a hoof on Judy! You hear me!" Bellwether doesn't listen, she just continues walking away. "This isn't the end! I swear! BELLWETHER!"

The rams take Stu around the corner, causing Bellwether to disappear from Stu's sight.

The rams then carry Stu into a room with a furnace and a large table. The two rams slam Stu's right arm against the table and hold it down, his paw's palm forced open and facing up. Woolter enters the room and grabs a red hot branding iron with the initials "DB" burning red hot at the tip. "She said she wanted it somewhere where you'll always be able to look at it, hehehe." Woolter chuckles maliciously as do the other rams.

"No! No!" Stu struggles against the rams, but it's no use. Woolter approaches and _slams_ the branding iron hard against Stu's palm. "AAAAAGH!" Stu screams in pain as the burning iron hisses against his paw, singing his fur and permanently marking his paw with his worst enemy's dreaded initials, 'DB' for Dawn Bellwether.

.

Elsewhere…

A certain little green eyed red fox kit, sits up behind a series of barrels with a light gasp - unlike earlier, he now bears a black eye. His best friend Finnick, who scouts ahead from behind their hiding place and who also bears a black eye, looks at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" Nick scratches at the back of his head, confused yet uneasy. "I guess I must've dozed off and had a bad dream."

"About what?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know. I don't remember. It just made me feel like...something's wrong. But I don't know what."

Finnick stares at him with a confused brow, then dismisses his dream with a scoff, "It's pro'bly because you got hit pretty hard on the head and don't forget that we haven't had a decent meal in days. It's startin' to get to your head."

"Maybe," responds Nick, not knowing what caused the uneasy feeling within him.

"Nothin' maybe. That black eye says it all. So does this one," Finnick points to his own black eye. "Which is why _I'm_ keepin' an eye out to see if we can get a decent meal for a change. Instead of fallin' asleep on the job like you."

Nick furrows his brow, at the fennec fox's jab at him. Though in truth, he doesn't really blame him for his short temper. Not after what they went through…

After they had left the plaza and got back to the orphanage, they were so happy knowing that they had actually met THE legendary Zorro and that he rewarded them with his pendant! Such a wonderful day! Only to have it all come crashing down after their fellow orphan and bully, Chuck, an overweight woodchuck and his gang of prejudiced prey mammals came over to steal their dinner - as usual. Though this time, they also managed to spot the silver keepsake Zorro had given to the young fennec fox around his neck and demanded that he give it to them. Once Finnick denied, it was all out war.

Nick looks down to a small puddle beside him, viewing his reflection and the black eye on his face. He places a paw on it and scoffs quietly to himself, remembering how those kids nearly choked Finnick when they were trying to pry the pendant off his neck. If it hadn't been for Nick jumping on the young woodchuck's back and getting him off of Finnick, he might have. Though of course, the action caused him to take his own share of lumps - the worst he's ever gotten from them, as is evident with the rope burns on his little muzzle.

Nick shifts his gaze toward Finnick, focusing on the pendant burns scarring at his neck. Nick looks away, unable to continue looking at it as feelings of anger begin boiling up in him again at the sheer memory of what happened to them just a couple of hours ago. Nick takes in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself and put it all behind him, "Look Finn, I get we can't go back home...not anytime soon anyway, but would you mind telling me what we're doing here? Feels like we've been sitting behind these barrels for hours! And I don't know about you, but I'd at least like to sleep somewhere that's _indoors_ instead of on the dirt like some old drunk!"

" _Shh!_ " Finnick hushes with a finger at his muzzle. "Quiet! Haven't ya ever heard of a stakeout?"

"Yeah, except I don't know what we're staking out, unless if it's to see how many times that blind badger over there is going to get snubbed."

Standing directly across from them by a saloon entrance is an old blind badger with a tin cup. She shakes it, letting the clanking sounds of limited coins bump against the interior of the cup.

She bears round, black sunglasses and a cane at her mangled paw - she's missing two out of four fingers on her left paw. "Pesos! Pesos for the blind!" A wealthy looking moose passes by her as she shakes her cup in his direction. "Pesos for the blind, señor?" The moose complies and pulls out a fancy, embroidered wallet from his back pocket and drops a single coin in. "Dios lo bendiga señor."** She bows her head in his direction and continues to shake her cup after he heads into the saloon. "Pesos! Pesos for the blind!"

"Oh wow, look at that. She finally got somebody to give her a peso after what? An hour of us sitting here and waiting for nothing." Nick places his arms behind his head and leans back against one of the barrels with little interest in Finnick's plan.

"Shut up! If you hadn't fallen asleep then maybe I woulda been able to fill you in on my plan when that moose showed up."

Nick's brow furrows, "Huh? Why? What's so important about that moose?"

"It's not the moose in particular, it's what he's got on him."

"What? A suit?" Nick utters with a cheeky grin.

"Haha, funny," Finnick chuckles sarcastically, "No, I'm talkin' about his wallet. Didn't you see how fancy it looked?"

"So did his suit, why? What's it matter?"

"What's it matter? Nick, are you as blind as that badger? What I'm sayin' is that rich mammals like him are our ticket to gettin' some real meals for once. And maybe a place to sleep if we're lucky."

Nick's eyes widen in realization, "Nuh-uh Finnick!" Nick gets up and shoves a paw to the other young fox's shoulder. "You're not talking me into stealing!"

"What? Who said anything about stealing?" utters the young sandy-furred kit, feigning innocence. "We're just gonna... _borrow_ some money from 'im." Finnick grins innocently.

Nick raises a brow, not buying it.

Finnick huff's in defeat, "Okay, okay! So it _is_ stealing. But what the heck are we supposta do? Go back to the orphanage and just let that fat woodchuck and his gang keep beatin' us up, stealin' our meals, and tryin' to kill us just because I didn't give 'em this?" Finnick holds up the pendant to Nick.

"No, but... there's gotta be another way!" utters Nick, not wanting to sink so low.

"Oh yeah? What?" Finnick challenges, "Tell Father Clawhauser and the nuns about it? For like the hundredth time? We're fifty kids at that orphanage and they helped us out, what? Maybe twice and then they just forgot about us like always!"

Nick places a doubtful paw at the back of his neck, knowing what Finnick is saying is true, but still unsure if stealing truly is the best course of action. "I don't know Finn. We're foxes and...my dad always said that he never wanted me to be like that. That's why he became a tailor so we wouldn't have to live the way other foxes do."

"Yeah and my dad was a blacksmith and he didn't want me to live that life either. But let me ask you Nick, is my dad's metal shop still open?"

"No."

"What about your dad's suit shop? Huh? Is 'Suitopia' still around?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly!" Finnick cuts in, "Look, I get it. Our dads worked really hard for us to have decent lives. But we've gotta face facts Nick," Finnick's ears lower, a somber look on his face, "Our dads are gone...same with our moms."

Nick's ears fall back at the reminder of his deceased parents.

"I know Father Clawhauser does his best to look out for us but it's not enough. And we're too young to have honest jobs like our dads did. I don't know how to melt metal, let alone turn it into anythin'! And what about you? You even know how to push a thread through a needle?"

"Well I-" Nick attempts to reply, only to be cut off by Finnick again.

"Or how 'bout a suit? You think you can tailor a suit for... I don't know an elephant or a mouse?"

"Uh...no, I don't think so," Nick answers with a thoughtful scratch to his head.

"No one's gonna take care of us, Nick. We're foxes! Ain't no one that's gonna ever wanna adopt us. No other mammals trust us enough to adopt us and other foxes already have a hard enough time feedin' their own kids. Especially with Doña Bellwether's laws."

"But she's not the Governess anymore," Nick adds in.

"Yeah, but word on the street is that another sheep's takin' over. So what's to say he's gonna be any better than her?"

Nick lowers his gaze in thought. His eyes land on the pendant hanging around Finnick's neck. "I don't know Finn. I mean-I know you're right but...I don't want to do that. And...look what's around your neck! Do you think Zorro would steal?"

"Is Zorro gonna take care of us Nick?" Finnick asks simply, before turning a serious gaze toward Nick, "Well?"

Nick stays quiet for a moment, hesitant to answer. "N-No," he says at last, his ears lowering sadly.

"No." echoes Finnick, "The guy's been around for years Nick, even before we were born. Yet today was the first time we ever got to see him. And even what he does is considered illegal-to Bellwether's government anyway. Sure it helps our kind and other predators, but it's still illegal. So in the end, he's just another fox."

Nick's gaze lowers in disillusion. His eyes fixate on his own reflection on the puddle at his feet. He had never thought about it that way before. To him, Zorro's always been a hero who could do no wrong! He's a legend! And an example to all fox kind that they can be better! That they _can_ be good! That they can be trusted! That they can be _heroes_! And to hear Finnick say such a thing is mind blowing! Did what happened today really affect Finnick that much? To have him just bring down their hero from the highest pedestal, down to the dirt with them and every other fox. Is their species really meant to be... _nothing_?

Finnick notices Nick's devastated expression, "Nick?" Finnick's ears lower, feeling sorry for what he said. "I-I didn't mean it that way." Finnick sighs, "Look Nick, we've been on our own for a little over a year now and in all this time, you're all I've had. And you're right, I don't want to steal either. I don't want to be what Chuck and ever'body else thinks I am, but what other choice we got? I don't wanna keep livin' at that orphanage anymore and keep gettin' my stuff taken away, or gettin' beat up, or watch you gettin' beat up because you're tryin' to help me. You're my brother. And I don't wanna keep seein' you get hurt or...muzzled."

Nick flinches at the word.

"I know they really hurt your snout when they tied that rope on your mouth," Finnick continues, "I'm sorry that happened to you." Finnick's voice breaks slightly.

Nick watches the fennec with wide eyes. Amazed. It's been a while since he's seen his friend look so vulnerable. Not since his parents died, has he ever seen the young fennec so close to shedding a tear. Nor has he ever heard the young fox speak so sincerely and call him, his _brother_.

Nick's sights lower back to the puddle, focusing on the rope burn on his muzzle as memories of that dreaded moment flood his mind - remembering Chuck and his friends holding him down and tying the rope around his mouth to seal it shut and keep him from 'biting'. To make matters worse, they just started shouting degrading and mocking things like: "Savage fox!", "Look out! He might bite ya!" - all the while while they were shoving him around in a circle as if playing keep away with him or avoiding a plague. After that he remembers falling and becoming a trembling mess, huddling into a corner and on the verge of tears all the while they laughed and mocked him: "Aww! Is he gonna cry?"

Nick could feel tears starting to build in his eyes once again at the sheer memory of it all.

No! The little red fox wipes away angrily at his eyes, refusing to let those bullies get to him again. He's not going to shed tears again because of them!

...And neither is Finnick!

Though Nick knows he doesn't want to steal or believe that Zorro is just another dishonest fox in the guise of a hero...there is one thing he does know. He doesn't want to see Finnick keep getting hurt either. Nor does he himself want to continue suffering at the paws of those bullies. And after today, after what they did to them, after they practically saw him cry right in front of them, they'll never let him live it down now. And honestly, if he and Finnick can indeed have a better life on their own, then maybe becoming a run of the mill sly fox _is_ the best choice.

It hurts him knowing that he won't get to be the honest fox his parents wanted him to be or the next Zorro - according to his childhood fantasies anyway. But at least he and Finnick will have a better chance to survive in the world.

Nick glances at the pendant around Finnick's neck with a decided yet disappointed expression, _I'm sorry Zorro... I'm sorry mom and dad._

Nick sighs, decided. "Alright Finn," Finnick turns to him, "What'd you have in mind?"

Finnick watches him with an incredulous brow, "What do you mean?"

"This whole stealing from that moose thing. What'd you have in mind?"

"Wait, but I thought you didn't want to-"

"I know I don't want to," Nick cuts in, "But you're right. Nobody's gonna take care of us and same as you, I just want to get out of that place. I'm tired of Chuck and his buddies. Plus I doubt they won't stop trying to steal your pendant if we go back. So you can bet we're just gonna get beat up again."

Finnick smirks, happy to hear Nick turning his thoughts around. He gives Nick a soft, happy punch on the shoulder, "Now you're talkin' Wilde!" Nick chuckles happily. "I know this is tough for both of us, but hey. Maybe when we save up enough money, we won't have to steal anymore. We'll be livin' like kings in a big hacienda! With maybe a few pretty vixen _girlfriends_ stopping by every now and then. And Chuck and his pals are gonna be workin' for us!"

"Yeah!" Nick chirps in excitedly.

"Oh! And to top it all off," Finnick adds, "Zorro's gonna be our personal guard and best friend-No wait! He's gonna train us to take over for 'im when he's too old to fight anymore!"

Nick's eyes widen in excitement at that last part. He returns a soft, enthusiastic punch to Finnick's shoulder, "Now _you're_ talkin'! _Brother_."

Finnick smiles, then returns his attention back to the saloon across the way. "Now, if we want all that. First we gotta pick a good stooge with big money bags."

Nick stands beside him, peeking between the barrels with him. "We're just waiting for that moose to come back out right?"

"Nah, that guy's probably not gonna be coming out of there for another hour or two. Maybe even 'til morning."

"Morning?" Nick echoes confused. "Who could play cards and drink for that long without getting bored or drunk?"

"It's not that they come for, it's for the ladies that work here," Finnick responds so matter of factly.

"The ladies? How do you know that?" Nick asks innocently.

"Because whenever me and my mom used to pass by here she'd always tell me that this is where dirty rich old mammals would come every night to pay for cheap ladies. Whatever that means."

Just then, a fancy looking carriage stops outside the saloon.

"What luck! Here comes one now!" Finnick pulls out an old rag from his vest. "Alright Nick, I'm gonna ask him if he wants his spats and pant legs dusted off. While I got 'im distracted, you reach into his back pocket and steal his wallet."

"Got it," Nick says with a nod. The two boys leap into action just as the wealthy mammal, a middle aged goat climbs out of his carriage and heads toward the saloon's steps.

"Pesos! Pesos for the blind, señor?" asks the badger, shaking her tin cup to the goat. The goat brushes her off just as Finnick steps in front of him.

"Hola señor! Care to get your spats and pants dusted off?"

"Get lost, fox," utters the goat to the boy, attempting to move past him. But Finnick won't take no for an answer.

Finnick just starts dusting away, "Heard this place is real classy. Can't expect to get a date if your spats are dirty."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up with it kid," says the goat giving in, realizing that maybe he could use a quick dusting. He wants to look good for the ladies after all.

As Finnick distracts him with small talk, Nick sneaks up from behind - very quietly and veeery cautiously reaching for the goat's back pocket.

The blind badger shifts her head in Nick's direction.

Though he's only a mere centimeter away from the goat's back pocket, Nick suddenly stops - his conscious catching up with him on the spot. What's he doing? Is he really going to steal a stranger's wallet?

In his moment of hesitance, the badger speaks up. "You know, my nose may not be as good as it used to be. But I do believe I smell something in your back pocket señor."

The goat curiously turns around to look, spotting Nick right behind him, "Hey!" he shouts angrily at the frightened kit. Acting quickly, Finnick reaches into the distracted goat's pocket and pulls out the wallet. The goat notices and turns to Finnick just as the miniature fennec tosses the wallet over to Nick.

"Run Nick!"

Nick catches the wallet. Though his brain struggles to catch up with what just happened, his instincts know full well that he has no time to waste in allowing his conscious bear down on him. Much less when there's a very angry goat giving him the evil eye. Without wasting another second, Nick beeline's out of there with the wallet in paw.

"Get back here you rotten little thief!" shouts the goat, making chase after the small red fox.

Finnick turns to the badger with an angry growl, only to realize that - she's gone!

"What?" Finnick looks every which way. But no sign of the badger.

Elsewhere, Nick zig-zags around and between various mammals' legs in an attempt to lose the goat but he can't seem to shake off the determined mammal from his trail. "Get back here fox!"

Nick dashes between some buildings, hoping to lose the goat between a maze of intercutting alleyways. Nick looks back - no sign of the goat - _Yes!_ _Lost him!_ Nick chuckles proud of himself. He looks forward again when -

"Oof!" Nick bumps face first into a cane. He falls on his back, dropping the wallet. Out from around the corner, the source of the cane is revealed - it's the blind badger!

"Ow…" Nick sits up holding his head just as the goat catches up with them.

"There you are you little brat!" scolds the goat as he grabs Nick by the collar of his shirt.

The badger searches the ground for the wallet and picks it up once feeling it. "Here you go señor. I managed to stop this little thief for you." She hands him the wallet.

The goat takes the wallet, "Thanks I-Wait…" he utters in realization. "How did you know this brat ran over here?"

"This nose is a gift, sir. Far better than my eyes used to be," she says with a proud flick to her nose.

"Well, in any case, here's something for your troubles," he tosses a coin from his pocket to the badger's tin cup.

"Thank ya kindly," she says with a shake of her cup.

The goat returns his attention back to Nick. "As for _you_ , I should've known better than to ever trust your little friend. You foxes are all alike. Nothing but a bunch of rotten little thieves!" he sets Nick back down, only to grab him by his arm. "I ought to have someone ship you away to the prey region! Have 'em put you in a workhouse for the rest of your sorry life!" He starts to lead Nick away.

The helpless Nick tugs at his arm, struggling to break free. "No! Let me go!"

"Quit struggling you little-"

 _THWAK!_

The goat falls over unconscious after receiving a hard hit to the back of his head by a cane.

Nick falls back on his tail, free but in shock to see the now unconscious goat on the floor - and even more shocked to see that the one who helped him was the _blind badger_!

"Whoo! That was easier than I thought. Never knew I was _this_ good at improvising!" says the badger, making an easy grab for the wallet in the goat's hoof. She then lifts her round sunglasses as she starts to look through the contents of the wallet with a greedy chuckle. "Let's see what we got in here."

Nick stands up with a _very_ confused look on his face, "Huh?"

"Nick!" Finnick appears from behind him. He runs up to him and the badger, noticing the unconscious goat, "You okay buddy? What happened?"

"Uh…" Nick scratches at his head, looking toward the badger and uncertain of how to answer.

Finnick follows his gaze to the badger, " _You!_ You're that blind badger that got us into this mess!"

"What mess?" answers the badger, innocently, "I was just doing my civic duty and now I'm reaping in the benefits." She pulls out some bills from the wallet, showing them off.

"Hey!" yells Finnick in outrage, "That's our money!"

"You sure about that? Last time I checked, you and your friend there were trying to steal it from this unconscious gentlemammal."

" _You're_ stealing it," argues Nick.

"Yes, after I _saved_ you little one. Remember, this guy was going to send you to a workhouse if it weren't for me. The way I see it, you boys owe me, so…" she runs a finger through the bills and stuffs them in the pocket of her coat's lapel. "Thanks for everything. Now, if you don't mind I'm tired of lookin' like an old prune." The badger removes her old lady disguise and sunglasses, revealing herself to be no older than maybe around twenty-five years of age. "Be seein' ya."

Nick and Finnick watch her go with hanging jaws. What the heck?! They look at each other then go after her. "Hey! Now hold up!" They step in front of her, refusing to let her go any further. "You're not goin' anywhere you lyin' badger! I don't care what you think! That's _our_ money! And we ain't leaving 'til we get it back!"

The badger chuckles, "Well ain't you determined? I can respect that, but hey don't blame me for losing this score for you. Blame your little friend there. He hesitated to pickpocket that goat when he was supposed to."

Finnick glowers at Nick, "You hesitated?!"

Nick stumbles to speak, "For like a second, but I was going to!"

"Didn't look like it from my angle," quips the badger.

"Shut up!" Nick retorts angrily.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," chortles to the badger, "There's the spitfire. Is that how you got that black eye?"

"No!" Nick retorts back with a fierce little snarl.

The badger chuckles, amused by the little fox, "Alright, don't go savage on me now. I get it. You two are new at this, ain't ya? Tip of advice, next time you're gonna pickpocket someone, _do it_. Don't hesitate. That guy was just gonna waste his money anyway, so why feel sorry for 'im? You never feel sorry for mammals who don't deserve it. You keep doin' that and I promise you you're gonna keep gettin' black eyes."

Nick tries to argue, but finds himself unable to. Instead, he looks down, disappointed in himself. Disappointed for failing, and fearful that he may not have what it takes to survive. After all, how are he and Finnick supposed to survive if he continues to let his conscious get in the way?

"If I were you and I ain't ready to steal," continues the badger, "Then I'd just sell that pretty medallion around your friend's neck. You could get some pretty good money for silver."

Finnick holds onto his pendant protectively.

"Heck! I'd buy it off ya. I'll give ya ten bucks for it."

"No way!" Finnick argues, holding on securely to his pendant. "And I'm not stupid! I know this costs more than that."

"Darn, and here I thought I had a sale. Oh well, at least that tells me you boys might just survive out there after all. Heck, what am I sayin'? Of course you will, you're foxes. Stealing's in your blood." Nick flinches at that statement just as the badger, places a paw at each of their shoulders - the very idea that he is expected to be an expert thief merely because of his species still sickens him to his stomach. "Though if you two really want to survive, I'd say you boys give hustling a try."

"Hustling?" they both echo simultaneously.

"Yeah! It's a hell of a lot more effective than pickpocketing that's for sure. And for two little novices such as yourselves, it's a lot more honest. On the outside looking in anyway," she says with a grin.

"Really?" Nick asks intrigued.

"That's all interestin' and all, but why are you tellin' us this? You steal our money and now you're just suddenly tryin' to help us?" Finnick asks suspiciously.

"What?" asks the badger innocently, "I can't feel sorry for two little kids? I have a heart you know? This badger's not entirely heartless."

"Why do I doubt that?" Finnick utters, unconvinced.

"Well, believe what you want 'cause my sage advice from my own personal experiences is the best I can give you. I'm not givin' you back this money," she briefly glances over to the stolen money, hanging within the pocket of her lapel. Nick glances over to it as well.

"Well, I'm not budging lady," Finnick takes a valiant step forward, while the badger continues to keep a paw at his shoulder, keeping him from moving further. "That's _our_ money! And I'm takin' it back! One way or another!"

"Bwahaha!" the badger laughs boisterously at the little fennec's threats. "Don't be stupid tiny. I'd pummel you!" The badger releases both Finnick and Nick's shoulders, moving her paws behind her back. "Best thing to do at this point is for you and your friend to bow out gracefully. The world ain't fair. And you just gotta learn to accept when a better mammal's bested you. Besides you two are young and adorable, I'll bet you can find plenty of mammals to feel sorry enough for you to hustle them out of their money. If I as a full grown badger can trick rich mammals to give me their money thinkin' I'm a blind old badger. Then you can think of somethin'." The badger passes through the young kits, ready to take her leave. "Say you're tryin' to earn some money for your orphanage or somethin'. That always works."

Finnick tries to charge her, but Nick raises an arm to stop him. Shaking his head 'no'. Finnick's eyes widen in shock, "Wha-?" he mutters quietly.

"Can't say it's been a pleasure boys, but I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope…" she holds up Finnick's pendant in her paw, "Hustling suits you well."

"What?" Finnick's paws immediately dart to his neck, feeling around and seeing that his pendant is no longer there. "How did you?!"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart," she says with a cheeky smirk and twirling the chain around her finger.

"Give it back!" Finnick leaps up to her paw, trying to reach it but the badger just lifts it even higher. "Oh my dear little fennec, did you learn nothing from our little chat?"

"He probably didn't," Nick speaks up. The badger and Finnick turn to face him. "But I did." Nick lifts up the rolled up bills the badger stole from the wallet.

"What?!" The badger's paws immediately dart into her coat's lapel, dropping the pendant as she desperately searches her pocket. Finnick makes a quick grab for his pendant, returning it back to its rightful place around his neck. The badger meanwhile realizes that her money is indeed gone from her pocket. "Wha-How did you-?"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart" Nick answers back with his own cheeky grin.

The badger eyes him with wide, shocked eyes. Her expression unreadable, "You... _you_ …" a wide smile suddenly creeps up on her face, "Bwahaha!" she laughs boisterously, causing both Nick and Finnick to eye her with confusion once more. "You sly little fox! Bravo! I can't believe it! Ten years! It's been ten years since anybody's been able to make a fool of the great and legendary _Two-Clawed Honey Badger_! That's me by the way." She proudly walks up to Nick, "What's your name kid?"

"Nick. Nick Wilde."

"Wilde huh? Good name. You got the name of a hustler kid."

"Uh...thanks?" Nick responds cautiously.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hustle you again. That money's yours now," Honey replies with a sincere smile.

"Really?" Nick smiles happily, but Finnick is quick to jump in with a suspicious brow.

"What's the catch?"

"I promise you tiny, there's no catch this time. This kid hustled me clean and I can respect that. You earned that money fair and square. That's how the hustling game works."

"So, you'll leave us alone now? No tricks?" Finnick asks cautiously.

"No tricks. I graciously concede victory to the young Nick Wilde," she bows to him. "Keep up that sharp mind kid. I wasn't kidding about all the stuff I said to you and your friend. If you two want to survive out there then be sure to always stay one step ahead. Learn as you go and you'll be able to hustle anybody."

Nick smiles and responds with an appreciative nod.

Honey returns the nod and takes her leave. "Be seeing ya around kid."

"That is one weird badger," utters Finnick. "Good job Nick!" Finnick gives Nick an appreciative jab at his shoulder. "You got my pendant back and you got our money back!"

"Yeah…" Nick utters with an appreciative smile, but his mind is elsewhere - thinking - as he watches the badger go. The badger who in a matter of minutes taught him some valuable lessons to survive - but will this knowledge be enough? Will he still need to know more?

Nick runs off behind the badger.

"Whoa Nick! Where you going?" Finnick calls out in confusion.

"Honey Badger!" Nick calls out, causing the badger to turn and face him.

"Why if it isn't little Nick Wilde. Fancy running into you so soon. Not trying to get hustled again are we?"

Finnick catches up to Nick, forcing him to face him, "Nick! What are you doing?"

Nick ignores his friend and speaks to Honey, a serious and determined look on his face, "Let us come with you."

"What?!" Finnick barks in confusion.

"You're kidding, right?" Honey laughs boisterously. "Oh that's rich, hahahahaha!" She wipes a tear away, noticing the young kit's unwavering expression. "Oh, you're serious. Uh...look kid, I'm flattered, but there's no way I'm gonna adopt two kids I just met."

"Yeah Nick are you crazy?" concurs Finnick, "I don't want that loony badger for a mom!"

"She doesn't have to be our mom. We can be her partners."

"Partners?!" Finnick sputters in shock.

Nick turns to Honey, "Think about it, you said it yourself. Cute kids like us won't have a hard time earning sympathy points from unsuspecting mammals. But me and Finnick are new at this. We don't have the experience or the legendary status that you do. Think of all the hustles we could pull!"

Honey places a pensive paw underneath her chin, a smirk growing on her face. "Well, when you put it like that...there have been a few hustles that I've been wanting to pull off but never could before. Plus single mothers do earn a lot of sympathy points…"

"You're not our mom," Finnick huffs.

"So what do you say?" Nick offers her a paw.

"Hmm?" Honey smiles, "Ah, what the hell? You got yourself a deal kid!" They shake paws.

Finnick still skeptical, steps forward, "I don't know Nick. Can we really trust her? I mean, don't forget she did tried to steal my pendant just minutes ago."

"We weren't partners then kid. You can trust me now. I won't be stupid enough to sabotage my own genius money making plans. Although, I should probably still get the bigger cut of what we earn, seeing as I now have two growing boys to look after. Children aren't cheap you know."

"No way! We do this, it's gotta be fifty-fifty," Finnick argues.

"We'll talk about it when you're older," Honey grins.

"Come on! How do we know you won't run off on us after a few big hustles and leave us with only a cheap cut of our earnings?"

"Good question, how do I know you two won't do the same to me? Hmm? How do I know you two won't leave me out to dry once I teach you everything you need to know? The way I see it, you either trust me or the deal's off and you're on your own. Think you two can survive on your own, tiny?"

"We won't betray you. We promise. _Right Finnick_?" Nick asks his friend with a firm tone.

"Seriously Nick?"

"Just promise her Finnick! We need her."

"But-" Finnick attempts to argue but Nick just gives him a serious look. The little fennec groans, giving in. "Fine!"

"Well great!" chirps the badger, "Nice to know we can create a partnership built on such a strong mutual trust, because I'm gonna let you boys know right now…" Honey's friendly smile fades to an almost sinister looking one, "If I ever get the idea that you boys plan on betraying me, then I swear that I'll tie you both up and drag you across the hot desert with the sun burning on your backs! And once you're sorry carcasses are dehydrated, I'm gonna skin you and sell your nice young fur coats to some fur traders. And believe me, I know some good ones. _Don't_ cross me boys."

Nick and Finnick just stare at her with frightened eyes, until her sinister expression fades. Her big, friendly smile returning once more. "Nah, I'm just kidding! I'll bet it'll never come to that, right? Right? Hahaha!" She throws her head back laughing while Nick and Finnick stare at each other, then back at her with weak smiles. They chuckle quietly with her.

Honey seizes her laughter, wiping away a tear. Her smile fades once again, making way for the same sinister look again, "No, I'm serious. Never betray me or I will do what I said." She turns away from them, smiling wide again, "Now! I don't know about you boys but I am hungry. What say we rustle up some grub?" Honey walks ahead, while Nick and Finnick remain in place. Still puzzled by her strange behavior.

"Do you think she's serious?" Finnick whispers over to Nick.

"I don't know…" Nick responds, absolutely terrified and uncertain of what to believe when it comes to the strange badger.

"Just letting you know, if she ever drags us through the desert like she said she would, I'm blaming you."

Nick nods and they follow after her.

.

A luxurious carriage arrives just outside of a large and busy hacienda. House workers carry large bits of furniture out from it.

Out from the luxurious carriage, exits Doña Bellwether.

"Doña Bellwether," greet her servants with a nod as she enters the building.

Inside the hacienda awaits her associate Don Doug who discusses something with one of the servants. He looks up to the entering sheep, "Ah, Doña Bellwether!"

"Don Doug," she responds with acknowledging nod. The servant bows and leaves them be. "I'm glad to see you were able to tend to my moving arrangements while I've been gone." Bellwether grabs a wine bottle from a nearby wine rack.

"Yes, I was told you had a personal matter to attend to."

"Yes, a personal matter with a close family friend," Doña Bellwether responds, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Don Doug notices a hint of sadness in her tone, "Is everything alright, señora?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I thank you again for everything you've done for me Don Doug. I will tend to the rest of my own moving arrangements." She lifts her glass to him in gratitude.

"Señora before I go, I must ask why are you in such a rush to leave Zootopia? Most of your things will not be able to be shipped to the Prey Region until tomorrow. Is there trouble here?"

"No. There's no need for you to worry Don Doug. All my reasons for leaving are strictly personal. Plus I'm certain you know my experiences here in Zootopia have been anything but pleasant." A still uneasy Bellwether pours herself another glass of wine. "Just homesick is all."

Don Doug watches her, not fully convinced that everything is okay. "Is it Zorro?"

Bellwether almost spits out her drink, "What?"

"I will be taking over for you as Governor. Should I be concerned about Zorro causing trouble?"

Doña Bellwether smirks, "Oh no, you don't need to worry about him anymore. I've locked him away for good."

"What?" Don Doug bleats in surprise. "Y-You've caught him? How? He was just at the plaza causing trouble today!"

"He was, but let's just say he got...careless." Bellwether swivels her drink and takes a sip.

"Incredible…" Don Doug utters breathlessly, "But señora, why are you leaving now then?! This is a momentous occasion! The legendary Zorro has been brought down by his worst enemy, the great Governess of Zootopia, Doña Bellwether! You should be celebrating! You should be parading that unmasked fox in front of the whole town to see!"

"You're right, I should." Bellwether answers apathetically.

"Then, why aren't you happier about this?" Don Doug asks, incapable of understanding.

Doña Bellwether thinks for a moment then responds, "Because...think of the greater shock keeping it a secret will be to everyone in Zootopia." Bellwether smiles, forgetting about the looming decision regarding Judith's fate for a moment. "Just picture it, the _sad_ , _disappointed_ looks in all those predators' faces when they're in trouble and then nobody ever comes to save them, hahaha!"

Don Doug joins her laughter, "I should have known better than to ever underestimate you Doña Bellwether."

"See to it that you don't my friend. Now, I do have more pressing matters to tend to so know that I have left instructions for you regarding the division of Zootopia's property and other financial assets." Bellwether hands him a portfolio of instructions, "If you have any questions, feel free to send me a telegram. I'll be sure to keep in touch don't worry."

"Gracias señora," Doug takes the portfolio as Doña Bellwether takes her leave to the next room. "Doña?" Bellwether turns to face him. "May I ask who he was? Zorro?"

Doña Bellwether considers telling him the truth for a moment. But the truth feels so unappealing when Doug doesn't even know who Stu is and when the events leading up to Zorro's capture, carry with them a depressing memory that she prefers not to revisit. "Just some nobody. Never met him before."

"I see," Don Doug nods. "I suppose I should have known. It's not like you know any illustrious foxes in your circle to have known him."

"No, I do not. And please, if a fox were to ever want to be a part of my circle, then he'd have to have a lot of money to offer up to my causes. And we both know that they're only good at making petty cash but never in keeping a long term business going." She chuckles, "Terrible business mammals."

"Very true Doña Bellwether," Doug replies with a smirk. Don Doug gives her a bow and turns to leave.

"Don Doug?" Bellwether calls to him.

"Yes, señora?"

"I hope, I can count on your silence regarding the whole Zorro matter."

"Of course Doña Bellwether," Doug gives her another bow. "I promise you, the citizens of Zootopia will never know what happened to their missing hero."

"Good," she replies with a smirk. "Take care Don Doug. Lead Zootopia well in my stead." They nod to one another and part ways.

Doña Bellwether makes her way down one of the many halls of her hacienda where one of her ram soldiers with an eye patch waits for her. "Doña Bellwether," he walks alongside her. "We have ensured that the Hopps household has completely burned to the ground and I've ensured that all my soldiers keep quiet regarding Zorro's true identity."

"Excellent work Jesse," compliments Bellwether.

"Though there is still the matter of the shrew we found with the baby. None of us can understand her and we're wondering if you want her dealt with considering that she did serve as a witness to everything that's happened."

"I don't think we have to worry about her. She's a shrew that only speaks and understands a dead primitive language. Who's she going to tell? Besides, I doubt she'd be stupid enough to risk telling anyone who could understand, who Zorro truly was. Just send her off to some native shrew village."

"As you wish Doña Bellwether," Jesse nods and walks ahead.

"Oh and Jesse," Bellwether speaks up. "Where _did_ you put the baby?"

.

Doña Bellwether enters her private study. Many of her things are already packed, though her desk and a few frames still rest in their place. Bellwether locks the door, entering the middle of the room, searching, until she hears a tiny coo emanate from behind her desk. She comes around her desk and spots little Judy lying in a basket, swaddled in a white blanket and waving a little paw in the air, sucking her thumb.

Bellwether lifts her up and holds her in her arms. She observes the baby for a moment with an unreadable expression.

She then suddenly pulls out the thin knife from before, hovering it over the unsuspecting baby. What to do? What to do? Should she take her swift revenge and land the final blow to what little remains of Stu's broken pride and heart? Or should she-

Before she could think any further, baby Judy's amethyst eyes land on Bellwether's. The sheep's eyes widen and the smallest wind of a gasp escapes her mouth as she stares into the innocent little bunny's eyes.

A long distant memory plays in her mind…

.

On a cold, rainy night just outside a large white mansion, a little gray bunny with amethyst colored eyes steps outside of her large home's backdoor with a potted flower tucked in her arm. She opens up a fancy umbrella and calls to someone indoors. "I'll be right back in Mama! I just want my flower to get water!"

"Don't stay out there too long Bonnie! You'll catch a cold!" calls back an unseen feminine voice - presumably the young six-year old kit's mother.

Little Bonnie comes down a few small steps and sets her flower pot right next to the steps, "There you go pretty flower. Now you can get all the water you need."

As she adjusts the pot in place, her ears suddenly stand tall at the sounds of an unexpected rustling nearby. She looks back toward some nearby gardening tools and a large farming cart. There doesn't seem to be anything there. She shrugs her shoulders and starts to head back inside when-

 _RUSTLE_

Bonnie stops in her tracks and looks toward the direction of the sound once more, "Hello? Is someone there?" Curious, Bonnie grabs one of the hanging lanterns just outside the door and cautiously approaches the messy area full of gardening equipment. "Hello?"

The little bunny lifts an attentive ear, rotating it to catch even the faintest sound with her tall ear.

 _rustle…_

Though faint, she manages to hear the sound once again. "Who's there? Terry? Is that you? You're not going to surprise me and bite me again are you? If you do, I'm telling Mama! She said no more playing savage! Do you hear me?" Bonnie looks underneath a white drape hanging over some tools.

As she does so, a poofy shadow immediately glides behind her, causing another…

 _Rustle!_

And a…

 _Clank_ …

Bonnie turns just in time to see a shovel topple over on its side. Next to the shovel is a cart with a white tarp covering it from the rain. The tarp waves in the light wind, making way for what appears to be a small set of huddled legs hiding beneath the cart. Bonnie gulps, slowly and cautiously approaching the cart. She extends a shaky paw forward, her little fingers gripping the tarp and in one swift pull…

Bonnie shrieks! Almost dropping the lantern from her paw as she jumps back, ready to run back inside. The mystery creature returns a meek shriek and pushes herself further back against one of the cart's wheels.

Bonnie takes two steps back, ready to run when she takes another look at the shivering creature. It appears far more terrified of her than she is of it. Though scared herself, Bonnie lifts the lantern with a shaky arm to light up the trembling creature.

Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise when she realizes it's a small white lamb with glasses. She looks to be about Bonnie's age and appears to be covered in blood. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

The little lamb says nothing. She just continues to tremble and huddles into herself, whimpering. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I don't bite," comforts Bonnie, "Here let me help you-" Bonnie tries to reach for her, but the lamb pushes away further against the wheel. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to help you. My name is Bonnie. What's your name?"

The little lamb whimpers and tears roll down her damp cheeks.

"Oh!" Bonnie gasps, wondering what could have possibly happened to this little lamb that she finds herself in such a horrid and depressed state. "Hey, shh. Don't cry. I don't know what's happened to you, but you're safe now. Please, just let me help you." Bonnie slowly extends a paw out to her. The little lamb stares at Bonnie's paw, then slowly moves her gaze up to the bunny's gentle amethyst eyes. Bonnie smiles, letting the lamb know that she can trust her.

The little lamb returns the tiniest semblance of a smile and cautiously stretches her hoof out to Bonnie. "Yeah, there we go. It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you." The little lamb rests her hoof in Bonnie's paw, "I promise."

.

A soft coo from baby Judy breaks Bellwether out of her thoughts. The little infant bunny places a tiny paw at Bellwether's muzzle, giving her an appreciative coo. Bellwether releases a near breathless gasp, melting into the little baby's innocence.

The normally heartless sheep finds herself setting aside the knife and smiling warmly at the baby. "Hi there little one. You look just like your mama, don't you?" She cuddles the cooing baby closer, "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

...

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Apologies again for the tardiness of this chapter. The next few chapters leading up to this fic's midpoint should have a more consistent schedule and should be getting uploaded roughly every two weeks.**_

Translations:

* Si señora = "Yes ma'am."

** Dios lo bendiga señor = "God bless you sir."


	4. Chapter 4: 20 Years Later

_**A/N: Apologies for the super late chapter. I'll try to get invested in this story again to make sure this doesn't happen again. But in the meantime, hope you enjoy! :D**_

.

Chapter 4: 20 Years Later

The scorching hot sun burns down on the desert sand as three familiar mammals make their way down a canyon ridge in the Sahara region of Zootopia.

 _ **Caught the bandits,**_

 _ **Plain to see…**_

 _ **Do-da, do-da...**_

A now middle aged Honey strolls by with an umbrella resting over her shoulder. She sings nonchalantly as she yanks at a couple of ropes in one of her paws.

"Agh!" groans another familiar face as the rope's tight grip squeezes at his wrists and he's pulled forward. It's Nick! The red fox with emerald eyes, now fully grown. He's clad in beige pants, a white undershirt and a dusty blue jacket. His fur appears a bit shaggy and dusty after being dragged through the Sahara region. Trailing close behind him, also tied at the wrists is his longtime friend, Finnick. Although unlike Nick, Finnick hasn't grown an inch since kithood. The short fennec fox wears brown pants, a brown undershirt, a red vest, and a brown jacket. Around his neck, he still carries the pendant Zorro gave him so many years ago.

 _ **They're tough and they're mean.**_

 _ **But don't scare…**_

 _ **ME!**_

Honey tugs hard at the ropes knocking both Nick and Finnick down. They both grunt in pain.

The badger bursts out laughing at the two foxes and pulls out a canteen from her coat pocket. Upon closer inspection, Honey now wears a paw brace with two leather claws where her two fingers are missing.

 _ **Oh do-da day**_

 _ **Stayed on their track.**_

 _ **Bringin' 'em back.**_

 _ **So pay the bounty now to me 'cause…**_

Nick and Finnick rise to their feet and dust themselves off. Honey takes a swig from her canteen, while the two foxes look at each other then back at her, annoyed.

 _ **...**_ ' _ **cause…?**_

She emphasizes, expecting Nick and Finnick to finish the song for her.

Ears pulled back, brows furrowed, and both clearly annoyed beyond belief, the two foxes let out an exasperated sigh and finish the song.

 _ **Nobody's tough as Honey...**_

 _ **Nobody's tough as Honey...**_

Nick and Finnick sing simultaneously in an annoyed and monotonous tone.

Honey chuckles proudly. "There. Now you boys are gettin' it. It's like I've told you boys before, singin' can lighten your terrible load." She tosses the canteen over to Finnick. He catches it, but hands it over to Nick, letting him drink first. Nick tilts the canteen above his muzzle to drink, but nothing! The angry Nick tosses the empty canteen away, while Honey bursts out laughing, slapping a paw to her knee boisterously.

"You know that's a real cruel joke to pull on us after we've been walking for miles in the _desert_!" Nick barks angrily.

"You bet it is! But hey, you boys deserve it after what you two did! And if I recall correctly, I remember warning you two about what would happen if you ever stole anything from me," says the badger with a frown.

"Aw, come on! It was just breakfa-Aah!" Finnick argues as Honey pulls him down face first to the ground.

"It was just breakfast he says," Honey scoffs, "Hah! After all I've done for you boys. After I fed you, clothed you, raised you. This is the thanks I get," Honey sniffs, pulling out a hankie to wipe a 'tear' from her eye. "It's not easy being a single mother, you know…"

Nick and Finnick exchange unconvinced expressions, then stare back at Honey, "Yeah, we're not kits anymore to fall for that old trick!" Finnick spouts back to her.

Honey sobs one last time before tossing away the hankie, her somber face immediately morphing back into her usual chipper expression, "Oh well, I tried!"

"Besides, it was Nick's fault! He's the one who said it was _his_ breakfast," Finnick points out.

Nick places a melodramatic paw to his chest, "Me? Why I thought those cicada enchiladas and baked potato were without an owner. After all, they were just sitting there all alone and helpless by whatever cruel soul abandoned them on the table."

"Abandoned?!" Honey barks, "Oh, ho, ho. Don't you try to sly your way out of this one Wilde. I can't even use the toilet anymore without you and Finnick eating my food! You two are lucky you're so valuable to me, otherwise I'd contact my fur trader buddies to follow through on the rest o' my promise."

"Well at least it's nice to know that we still mean so much to you," Nick states with a cheeky grin.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean you two are worth a pretty penny. And that penny is what I aim to collect right now, so enough chit-chat. Time to get me a bounty! F _ooorward!_ " Honey bellows with a harsh tug at the ropes again, forcing the two foxes forward with a grunt.

.

At a little confiscated cabin in the middle of the desert, Zootopian soldier, Duke Weaselton washes his face in a trough filled with water. The owner of the property - a middle-aged, golden furred rabbit - hands the weasel a towel to dry himself. The weasel takes it from the submissive rabbit without an acknowledging 'thank you'.

 **In the twenty years that Bellwether's been out of power, predators have now been allowed to join the military, however there are quotas in place, allowing only a handful to join at a time.**

"Hey! Hey!" Honey shouts as they approach the little cabin by the railroad tracks. "Come one, come all! For the fright of your life!" she continues to announce in the same manner as a circus ringmaster. "See the notorious Wilde Brothers! Thieves! Hustlers! The worst kind of predator scum!"

One of the soldiers, a gray spotted hyena with thick eyebrows, notices a wanted sign for Nick and Finnick on one of the walls outside the cabin. He pulls it off and takes it over to Weaselton.

"Weaselton! It's the 'Wilde Brothers!'" says the hyena by the name of Banzai. He hands the wanted sign over to Weaselton. The weasel observes the sign. It reads:

 **WANTED**

 **THE WILDE BROTHERS**

 **Nicholas P. Wilde & Finnick **

Below that, a picture of each of the foxes.

Honey, Nick, and Finnick approach the soldiers, as several more soldiers surround Weaselton to view the sign. "'The Wilde Brothers'? I thought they were called 'Wilde and Son'?" asks the only female soldier by the name of Shenzi. Ed, another hyena soldier, dimwittedly nods his head in agreement.

"No, no. They're called 'The Wilde Father and Son Duo' aren't they?" replies a bobcat soldier.

"Really? I thought they were called 'Wilde and Baby'?" adds a dingo soldier.

"Oh what?!" barks a greatly insulted Finnick. Nick covers his muzzle with a paw, trying to hide his snickering. "Shut it!" shouts the small fennec fox, smacking Nick in the gut.

"Yeesh! He sure doesn't sound like a baby," Banzai whispers loudly to the dingo.

"You wanna go hyena-Ahg!" Honey tugs hard at Finnick's rope to shut him up.

"Keep it quiet back there baby fox!" Honey quips at the fennec fox, who just growls angrily back at her. Nick once again snickers under his breath. Honey approaches Weaselton and places a paw on the sign. "Con su permiso, amigo?" she pulls the sign out of the weasel's paw and observes it.

"Listen up badger, these foxes are now in the custody of Corporal Duke Weaselton. And we will take them the rest of the way. And _you_ can claim your bounty in Clawsco," informs Weaselton.

"Yeah when bulls start wearing bloomers," Honey responds sarcastically.

"So how much we worth?" Nick asks curiously trying to get a look at the sign, but Honey elbows him in the stomach, pushing him back.

"Patience, Wilde child," Honey skims through the wanted sign, "Given what it says here I'd say, two hundred pesos."

Nick scoffs, incredulous at their worth. "That's it?"

"Two hundred pesos? Two hundred pesos after all the payrolls we've robbed and all the mammals we've hustled out of their money?! That's all we're worth? Just a lousy two hundred pesos a piece?!" Finnick growls in his deep voice. Unable to believe they're worth so little.

"We're wasting daylight here. You gonna hand them over or what badger?" an impatient Weaselton asks Honey.

Honey ignores the weasel and answers Finnick's question. "That's two hundred pesos for the both of ya."

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Nick spouts, outraged at the price on their heads. "There's _no way_ we're taking tha-!" Weaselton backpaw slaps Nick across the face to silence him.

"Hey!" yells Finnick pulling out a pistol and pointing it to Weaselton. "Touch 'im again, and I'll kill you."

Nick approaches Weaselton with a smug smile on his face. "He's small, but trust me, he'll do it." Nick shoves the weasel back.

Banzai tries to pull out a gun, but Finnick pulls out a second pistol and points it toward him. "Hey, I thought you were tied up?" asks the frightened hyena soldier.

"That's cuz you're stupid," responds Finnick, pointing out the obvious.

Nick tosses up the other end of the rope he was 'tied' with, over to Honey, using it to trip the handful of soldiers and forcing them to drop their weapons. Nick and Honey quickly tie up the now unarmed soldiers together and remove their guns from them. Weaselton can't believe what just happened. "Hey what the hell?! What's going on here badger? Weren't you just turning them in?!"

"Yeah, she was _and_ she wasn't," answers Nick for the badger.

"What?" asks Weaselton completely confused.

"It's called a hustle, weasel," responds Nick with a sly smirk.

Weaselton growls in anger, "You stupid, no good fox! When I get loose from here, I'm gonna make you and your damn hustling buddies pay!"

Honey clicks her tongue with a tsk, "Oh no little weasel, that kind of language won't do. We're gonna have to do something about that," says Honey, giving the weasel a devilish grin. Weaselton gulps in fear.

The golden furred rabbit steps out of the cabin, carrying a basket of fruits and vegetables as a 'thank you' gift for the brave mammals who tied up the band of crooked soldiers. He approaches Finnick with the basket. "Gracias señor. You and your amigos have saved my home from those corrupt soldiers."

"Ya mean you weren't hostin' 'em here?"

"No, they said they needed a temporary base to catch a criminal that was traveling by train. But that was a month ago and they said they would only be here for two days. After that they just took over my home and made me and my children serve them paw and foot." The rabbit gazes towards his three young kits - they sit on a draisine on the railroad tracks with Nick. They giggle and clap as Nick shows them some card tricks.

"Hmm, I see" Finnick hums, "Sounds like a lucky coincidence we showed up then."

The rabbit nods with a smile, "Sabes*, they have a safe box filled with money in the draisine," the bunny informs Finnick.

"I know. That's why we came," answers Finnick with a smirk.

"Ah," responds the bunny, realizing the fox duo and badger had the whole thing planned out. The bunny hands the basket of food to Finnick, who pulls out some coins from his pocket to pay for it. "No señor, please take it as a gift."

"Nah, sounds like those guys were leavin' you guys dry with all their moochin'. Wouldn't mind payin'. Plus we're already takin' all _their_ money, so..." Finnick shrugs, offering him some money - an amount well worth double the actual cost of the basket and its contents.

The rabbit smiles and graciously accepts the money, "Gracias señor."

Finnick nods and carries the basket of goodies over to the draisine on the train tracks.

"Alright baby carrots, I guess it's time for you to get back to your pop," Nick says as he puts his card deck away.

"Aw," the little bunnies complain, wanting to play with Nick for a little longer. The two older juvenile bunnies hop off the draisine while Nick lifts the youngest one and hands him over to his father.

Finnick climbs up the draisine, while Honey mumbles angrily as she approaches them. "Seriously can't believe this. Really thought you boys were worth more than just a measly two hundred pesos. Not to mention, where was _my_ bounty in all this? You Wilde boys were the only ones mentioned on that flyer. I'm the legendary 'Two-Clawed Honey' yet where was my name on that sign?!"

"Hey at least you're lucky. Nobody thinks you're related this guy." Finnick complains, pointing at Nick.

"Come on Finn, it's not my fault you don't have a last name," mocks Nick.

"I have a last name. Just nobody ever r'members it."

"You're just mad because everyone keeps thinking you're my son."

" _Yeah_ , 'cause you keep makin' me pretend I'm your son in ev'ry hustle we pull!" Finnick sputters angrily, "Tired of that stupid elephant costume. I'm lucky if anyone keeps thinkin' I'm your brother at this point, cuz there's no way I'm gonna put up with any of that 'Willde and Baby' crap!"

"Okay," Nick raises a paw in an attempt to calm the smaller fox, "First off, language. There are kits present. And secondly, don't blame me if other mammals think you're just too darn adowable to be taken sewiouswy." Nick teases, while pinching Finnick's cheek. Finnick growls and shoves him away. Nick laughs wholeheartedly, as do the three little bunnies.

"Alright Nick, I think that's enough teasing for one day," Honey utters in a motherly tone. She takes a seat aboard one of the pedal seats on the draisine.

"Don't take it too personal Finn," utters Nick, tussling the fur atop Finnick's head. The miniature fox growls angrily and shoves his paw away, "We've traveled so long together, you practically are a brother to me. Besides you gotta admit, 'The Wilde Brothers' _does_ have a nice ring to it." Nick takes a seat at one of the pedal seats next to Honey.

"Yeah, I guess," Finnick mutters hesitantly, "I'm fine with the name as long as nobody starts callin' me 'son' or anythin' like that."

"You got that right sonny boy!" says Nick, making the young bunnies giggle again.

"What'd I just say?!" barks Finnick angrily.

"Okay boys, that's enough. We gotta get going with this _fine bountiful treasure_! Ha-Ha!" Honey laughs, "Sir, a pleasure." Honey tips her hat to the golden furred bunny.

"Safe travels my friends," says the rabbit while his three children smile and wave at Nick. The red fox waves back a two finger salute to them as he and Honey pedal the draisine, allowing the railcar to move.

"Yee-haw!" Honey hollers out as they drive past Duke Weaselton and the other soldiers tied up naked around a tall cactus bush. Nick and Finnick laugh at the soldiers' misfortune.

.

The trio of hustlers pedal the draisine a fair distance, pedaling past flat desert lands and small brush, reaching a more mountainous area full of canyons and gorges. Finnick taps the top of the safe box with a proud smirk. "Gotta say, didn't think this hustle would work out as well as it did."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Honey asks with her own proud smirk.

"Really thought you were bein' serious when you were actin' all mad at us. For a second, I thought you were really gonna go through with handin' us over to the military."

"I _was_ mad at both of ya! So count your blessings you boys are worth practically nothin'. I might've just handed you two over if you had been worth a lot more than a mere two hundred pesos."

"Well, at least we were worth something. What was your bounty again Honey? I can't seem to remember to put my finger on it," Nick hums in 'thought'.

"Don't push it, Wilde," utters an annoyed Honey, easily seeing through his mocking poke.

Nick chuckles, "Look at it this way, with us still here with you, you might actually have a chance at making a name for yourself Honey."

"That sarcastic mouth of yours never stops flappin', does it Wilde?" Nick and Finnick both laugh, bumping fists and greatly enjoying whatever chance they get to annoy the badger for a change. More so after she dragged them for miles through the hot desert, even if it was only to annoy them for eating her breakfast. "Yeah, laugh it up boys. We'll see who's laughin' the next time I drag you two through the desert. Gonna make sure you walk butt naked next time."

"Aw, come on Honey," Nick chuckles, knowing full well that her words are empty threats. "We're just kidding. I'm pretty sure I saw a wanted sign for you last time we passed through Las Garras**"

"Yeah right," Honey mutters in disbelief.

"Nah, I think he's right," Finnick adds, "Think I remember seein' one too."

"Think you were worth maybe fifty pesos…?" Nick says trying to think back on the price.

"Really? Could've sworn it was zero," Finnick adds as both he and Nick burst out laughing.

"That's it!" shouts Honey as they reach a canyon opening between two large cliff edges. "I'mma stop pedaling if you two don't cut that out! Gonna make the two of ya walk the rest of the way! How 'bout that?!"

The two foxes laugh as they reach the middle of the tracks between the canyon. "Alright, alright," Nick utters between chuckles, "We'll…stop-!" Nick sheepishly squeaks that last part as both he and Honey immediately cease their pedaling.

Silence overcomes the three predators as right in front of them in the middle of the train tracks, stands an army of at least a dozen large, well armed soldiers.

The awaiting army consists of two horned rams, four hippos, and about six huge rhinos. Leading the mammals in uniform, standing square in the middle of them and clad in a union army captain's uniform is a gray hare with black tiger-like stripes on his cheeks, and pale blue eyes. He carries a large pistol in paw.

Nick, Finnick, and Honey remain still, frozen in fear of the large army.

The hare steps forward and fiercely stares down each of the three predators. Despite his short stature and physically soft appearance, his eyes tell a different story. They tell the tale of a heartless mammal who's mere cold gaze could penetrate fear into the souls of his enemies. His icy blue eyes, first lock onto Honey's light brown eyes, then onto Finnick's brown ones, and last but not least...they land on Nick's emerald eyes.

After staring them down, the hare at last speaks, "I am Jack Savage, Captain of the Zootopian Military forces. And you three wanted criminals…" Two rhinos present wanted signs of the three predators - the 'Wilde Brother's' sign and one for 'Honey 'The Two Clawed' Badger' with a bounty of $100 - a fact which Honey grimaces and grumbles some swears at once she sees she's worth the same amount as Nick and Finnick each. "Are under arrest!"

"Crap, what do we do?" Finnick asks his two companions.

"If I were you three, I'd come quietly. Or risk dying here and now," the hare responds, overhearing them and shifting his focus behind them. The three mammals hear the clicking of guns and turn back to see another line of soldiers standing behind them and blocking the other end of the canyon opening. "As you can quite simply see, resistance is futile. Which will it be, _predators_?"

The three mammals gulp heavily. There doesn't appear to be anywhere to run! They're trapped! Nick's eyes quickly wander every which way in an attempt to see if there might be a way out. His eyes land on a spot on the sedimentary rock wall at his side - there appears to be a hole that leads to the other side of the canyon. It's small, but appears to be big enough for him, Honey, and Finnick to escape through. All he has to do is time this right and maybe, just maybe they can get away scott free.

He nudges at Honey and Finnick, hoping they follow his gaze toward the hole on the wall. They do. They know what to do. The three raise their arms simultaneously toward the air - 'surrendering'.

Putting on her best acting face, Honey slowly leads them off the draisine from Nick's side. "Please don't shoot us Captain! We surrender! We-Now!" The three predators quickly dash and leap toward the hole. Finnick and Nick managed to squeeze through, but before Honey can do the same -

 _BOOM!_

The lightning fast Captain Savage manages to shoot the middle aged badger right in the leg, knocking her back to the ground. "Aah!" she screams and gasps in pain, holding her injured leg.

"Honey!" call out her two adopted sons from the inside of the hole. A bullet ricochets against the hole's opening, letting them know that they can't go back for their friend and mother figure. It's a hard decision to make, but they're left with no other choice but to abandon the badger and continue running for their own lives.

Nick and Finnick crawl out to the other side of the canyon as Captain Savage shoots through the hole. He just barely misses them through it. "Go around the canyon," he orders of his soldiers, "Go now!" His larger soldiers obey and go around, while the smaller captain crawls through the hole after them. Nick and Finnick continue forward, running through the desert brush and trying to head toward the rock formations in the distance.

As fast as they're going, it looks like they just might make it out alive! Nick looks back to Finnick. "Hurry Finn! We can lose 'em behind those roc-!"

 _BOOM!_

"Argh!" Finnick yelps in pain and falls to the ground as he's shot on his lower back.

"Finn!" Nick looks up to see a proud Captain Savage standing on a tall rock, fresh smoke still exiting his long range pistol. Nick growls and lifts his tiny wounded friend, "Come on!"

The red fox races through the desert with Finnick in tow. Finnick groans in pain as he looks down at the desert sand on the ground, noticing a trail of red splotches being left behind in the dirt with every step Nick takes. Finnick tries to warn Nick, but then looks up to see Captain Savage aiming at Nick. "Nick lookout!" Finnick tugs hard at Nick's jacket, causing the taller fox to lose his balance and fall - allowing the bullet to miss him.

Nick quickly gets up and tries to grab Finnick once again, "Come on! Come on!"

"No!" Finnick shoves Nick away, refusing his help.

"Let me carry you!" yells Nick desperately, trying to carry his tiny friend away from danger.

Finnick punches Nick square in the jaw, knocking him down on his tail. The fennec fox may be small, but he has one hell of a punch. Nick stares at him incredulous at the small fox's refusal for help.

"They'll find us both if I go with you," Finnick gazes back toward the trail of blood. Once Nick's eyes fall on the trail, he feels everything come crashing down to the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head, knowing full well that his friend won't come out of this alive.

Things only get worse when the rest of the soldiers finally circle around the canyon.

Captain Savage smirks at Nick in the distance, while Nick just glares back with a burning rage. The striped hare joins the other soldiers as they march toward Finnick and Nick.

"Nick…" Finnick utters weakly. The taller fox turns his attention back to him. "Go," Finnick says, his voice weak but without hesitation. " _Go._ "

Nick slowly rises, hesitantly stepping away, constantly shaking his head in horror, unwilling to follow through with his friend's request.

"Go!" Finnick shouts desperately.

Full of hesitation and with a heavy heart, Nick obeys and runs off.

As he runs, the soldiers approach Finnick.

Nick finds a hiding spot behind some rock formations in the distance. He watches the soldiers as they surround the small fennec fox. Things only worsen when two of the rhino soldiers carry the injured Honey over, though they keep her outside of the circle of soldiers.

Nick quietly hyperventilates with uncertainty, hoping that they don't kill his two friends - his family.

Captain Savage marches past his much larger underlings and approaches Finnick with a devilish grin across his face. The striped hare unsheathes his sword before the fennec fox. Honey's jaw visibly drops in horror, as does Nick's.

"I want you to know, I consider this an honor," the hare mocks the wounded fox.

Finnick spits at the ground, "You won't get it." He pulls out one of his pistols hidden beneath his vest and shoots himself right in his heart. The gunshot's roaring echo rings throughout the desert.

Nick's ears fall back in sheer horror at the sight of his now dead best friend. Honey meanwhile, tears up with a slack jaw, her voice caught in her throat.

Unsatisfied that he couldn't be the one to kill him, Captain Savage approaches the dead fennec fox. He raises his sword and brings it down hard... _SLASH!_

The silver pendant around Finnick's neck flies off onto the dirt, stained with the small fox's blood.

Nick gasps, feeling all the oxygen of his body leave him as an intense rage builds inside him.

A satisfied Captain Savage turns to his soldiers, "Bury the body. Bag the head."

As the hare walks out of the circle of soldiers, Honey attempts to lunge at him. "You son of a-! You murdered Finn! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The soldiers restrain her from jumping their captain.

"You will kill me, you say?" he questions her with an amused smirk. "My dear badger, I'm afraid you will not have that honor. Nor will I have the honor of killing you. At least not for now, no. You're fortunate that I must leave you alive for another purpose."

"Purpose?" Honey repeats.

"Shame really," the hare continues, "You would've made a lovely addition to my collection." Captain Savage then nods to his soldiers, "Take her away. And find that red fox that ran away! Dead or alive!"

"Captain," one of the soldiers carries a bloody bag over to him - it contains Finnick's decapitated head within.

"Thank you," Captain Savage takes the bag as one of the horse soldiers pulls a carriage over.

Captain Savage takes his leave in the carriage. A second carriage meant for prisoners pulls up to take Honey away. "No! No! You murderin' hare!" Honey cries out as she's loaded into the carriage, "I hope you rot in hell! You hear me?! Rot in hell!" The carriage takes its leave, heading in the opposite direction that Captain Savage did.

Nick meanwhile, takes another glimpse at his dead best friend's now headless body. He releases a shuddered gag and looks away.

"Alright, you heard the Captain!" he hears a soldier shout out, "Spread out and find that remaining fox!" Nick postpones his grieving for the moment and keeps low on all fours in search of a place to hide. He comes across a small opening beneath a rock formation and hides in there - reminiscent of the way his ancestors used to hide from larger predators within their dens.

Inside the small den, Nick curls up into a ball, his face traumatized by the whole ordeal as he listens to the heavy footsteps of the soldiers spreading out to find him.

.

Hours Later…

A carriage stops by the beach shore. Captain Savage steps out of it. "Are you certain this is the right place, sir?" asks the horse driver.

"Yes," answers the hare, "Keep watch of the carriage. I shan't be long." Captain Savage walks down the bank and waits there as the faint sound of rowing emanates from the water. The hare smirks as the sight of a small rowboat comes into view between the fog. At the head of the boat, is a small cloaked figure.

The rowboat finally reaches the mainland. Out from it, the small cloaked figure sets foot on land and approaches Captain Savage. Said figure pushes the hood of their cloak back.

"Welcome ashore Doña Bellwether," greets Captain Savage.

"Always a pleasure Captain Savage," responds the former Governess, lifting her hoof to him. He takes her hoof in his paw and kisses it. "What's that?" she questions him regarding a bloody bag that clings to the side of his belt.

"Just the newest addition to my collection. Nothing important, really," he responds casually.

"I see. Now, remember Captain. Not a word about my early arrival. I want everyone to think I'm arriving ashore tomorrow morning."

"Of course, ma'am. Shall we?" he says offering his arm to her.

"Lead the way," she says, wrapping her arm around his. They head toward the horse and wagon.

.

In the dark of the night, Nick finally leaves his hiding spot. He watches from behind a rock formation as the last few soldiers load themselves into the remaining carriage. "So what do we tell the Captain?" asks a hippo soldier to a rhino.

"What can we tell him? That wily fox slipped through our fingers. Don't worry though, they're not as smart as everyone thinks they are. We managed to catch and kill one of them already, didn't we?" Nick glances toward the mound where his small best friend was buried - his night vision functioning all too well to view the sight as clear as day. "Besides, as smart as Captain Savage is, he'll find that fox one way or another. You'll see." The rhino taps the back of the carriage to let the four horses know that they're ready to go. The carriage pulls away with the soldiers in tow.

Once they're out of sight, Nick comes out from behind the rock and slowly approaches the mound of dirt that is Finnick's burial place. He stands before it in silence for a moment - his expression still paralyzed with disbelief as his mind struggles to face the reality of all that's happened. He remains there, until a shiny glare underneath the moonlight catches his attention.

He approaches it and crouches down to pick up the glowing item from the dirt. It's Finnick's blood stained silver pendant - very likely forgotten by the soldiers in the darkness. Nick stares at the bloody keepsake in his paw as memories begin to flood his mind…

.

A ten year old Nick, dressed in rags, stands by Honey, also dressed in rags. She carries a ten year old Finnick, dressed in baby clothes in one arm. His baby bonnet is topped off with decorative elephant ears. On the other paw, she holds a tin cup. Honey shakes it to attract attention from every passerby that comes their way.

"A peso for a poor destitute family?" A male oryx passes by them, "Spare a few pesos for a poor mother and her two small children?"

The oryx snorts at them once he takes a look at the two young foxes, "Hmm, why should I help you? It's not my fault you chose a fox of all creatures for a mate. Make him pay for those kits." The oryx walks off. Both Nick and Finnick can't help but scowl at the oryx.

"Stupid speciest oryx," Nick spits quietly underneath his breath.

"Ah relax Nicky," Honey says with a confident smile, "I'll bet the next one'll be better."

"The next one better pay off. This i' humilatin'," Finnick grumbles angrily.

"Shh," Honey hushes, "Here comes a good one." A large female hippo clad in wealthy looking clothes walks in their direction. "Look sharp," Honey whispers to the boys before clearing her throat and shifting her expression to that of a grief filled and poverty stricken single mother. Honey shakes her tin cup. "Excuse me señora." The hippo stops. "I don't mean to bother you, but my husband abandoned me last Tuesday and left me alone with these two little ones," Honey tears up, "I was recently keeping my family afloat through work as a seamstress, but I suffered an accident…" Honey shows the hippo her mangled paw. "And now we've been forced into the streets because I couldn't pay our rent on time. My poor baby and little Nicky might eventually be taken away from me and forced into workhouses if I can't provide for them." Honey 'breaks down' into a pool of tears.

The sympathetic hippo tears up at her story, "Oh my goodness, you poor things!" She fishes into her purse and pulls out a large amount of money. "Here. Get yourselves some nice warm meals and a nice place to stay. I heard the Golden Horseshoe Saloon is looking for a clerk to hand out room keys, so maybe that's something you may want to look into."

"Yes, I will. Thank you so much for the tip!"

"Of course," the hippo crouches down to Nick, "Here you go little fella," she hands him a big swirly lollipop with just as big a smile. The gesture catches Nick completely off guard as he is unable to believe the innocent naivety of the friendly hippo. Is she just this dumb that she can't see through their hustle? Or is she just this innocent and trusting? Regardless, Nick can't help but feel a bit touched by the kind gesture - as well as feel a bit guilty deep down.

Despite his guilt, Nick takes the lollipop. Remembering that Honey taught him to ignore his conscience if he is ever to survive in the world.

"I was saving them for my two nephews," the hippo continues, "But I can get them some new ones another time," She hands the second lollipop to Finnick. "And here you go, you cute little baby you."

Finnick 'coos' and takes the lollipop from her.

"Bless you señora," Honey says, wiping at her eye in appreciation.

"Think nothing of it," replies the friendly hippo, "It does my heart good to know I helped someone in need." She waves good-bye to them and walks away with a fulfilled smile on her face.

Once the hippo's out of sight, the trio of con artists rush into an alleyway. They laugh and cheer at a job well done! "Ha-ha-ha! Boy was that easier than I thought!" Honey greedily counts the money in her paws. "Thank you Ms. Money Bags!"

Hours later, the trio of hustlers sit at a hotel room and dine like royalty on an elephant sized bed. Honey laughs with her mouth full and pours herself a glass of champagne. She swallows her food and raises a glass, "Boys, I'd like to be the first to congratulate us on a job well done!" Nick and Finnick raise their glasses of grape juice up to Honey's glass. "To another successful hustle!"

"To another successful hustle," Nick and Finnick repeat in unison. They tap glasses and drink.

"Hey Honey?" Finnick asks, "How about you give us some of that champagne?"

"Yeah right," Honey chuckles, "Last thing I need is a couple of drunk kits. Ask me again in a few years or when you finally decide to grow."

Finnick scoffs annoyed, "Like I can control that."

"Well look at it this way Finn, we can keep pulling this scam for years and years with your height and babyface," Nick says with a cheeky grin.

"If that ends up bein' the case, then I'm takin' this babyface and makin' my own money once I'm old enough. Why do I gotta help you two ungrateful jerks get by?"

"Maybe because nobody'll believe a toddler can be smart enough to be out beggin' in the streets for money?" Honey replies with a cheeky grin.

Finnick gapes his mouth to reply, only to realize that he has no retort, "Good point," he grumbles in response.

"Yeah, and don't forget that you made a promise that we'd always stick together and look out for each other," Nick says with a shove to Finnick.

Finnick rubs his shoulder where Nick shoved him. "Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten about that."

"Aww, well ain't that sweet of you two. Lookin' out for each other like brothers," Honey comments, "That's good. At least I believe it outta you two."

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asks curiously.

"I mean that you two ain't the kind of friends that would promise each other somethin' like that and then abandon each other like _lying, sniveling, traitorous cowards,_ " Honey replies with a hidden sneer.

Nick and Finnick glance at one another, noticing the hidden spite in Honey's tone.

She sighs, feeling that she must explain herself, "I had someone make me a false promise like that once and all it cost me was my heart and my paw," she lifts her mangled paw to emphasize her point. "No big deal, right?" her voice slightly cracks and she discreetly wipes a forming tear in her eye.

"You lost your fingers because someone betrayed you?" Nick asks curiously and concerned.

Honey nods, "Worst part is, it wasn't just anyone. It was…" she hesitates for a moment. "Uh...let's just say, she was someone special to me, alright?"

Nick raises a curious brow. He has never seen her look so vulnerable or insecure about anything before.

"Anyway," Honey continues with her story, "She was my old partner and we promised each other that we'd always look out for each other no matter what. We went together like wine and cheese. I trusted her with everything and she trusted me."

"What happened?" Nick asks her.

"Well one day, we were supposed to pull a hustle on a train. We managed to get our paws on some attendant uniforms. See, we were lookin' for this one particular old money bags that was riding the train. When we found him, we pretended to investigate his bag." Honey chuckles, "We made 'im think that someone had tampered with his bag and put a dangerous substance inside it." Honey laughs boisterously at the memory. "Boy do I remember how pale that old armadillo got! But hey, we got what we needed from him. He was carrying a bunch of stock bonds worth thousands of dollars!"

"Whoa!" Finnick exclaims in amazement.

"Yeah," Honey continues, "Would've been the heist of the century and it all would've gone without a hitch. But then Wilma-that was my partner's name. That traitorous wolverine. We were trying to find a good place to stash the bonds for the next half hour or so until we reached the next station."

"So what happened then?" Nick asks curiously.

"What happened next," Honey scoffs, "She told me that she found a great hiding place in the next room and I trusted her so much that I went to check it out. But when I opened the door to the next 'room', I realized that it lead to the outside and…" Honey's eyes grew a little red - evidently hiding some pain and resentment from the events of the story. "She shoved me off the train. Worst part was that I landed wrong and two of my fingers were broken pretty badly. Hmph! And despite all that, all Wilma could do was laugh and blow me a mocking kiss all the while she thanked me for the great plan." Honey shakes her head in disappointment and anger, "Damn her. She got rich off of _my_ plan and I lost two fingers 'cause I couldn't get to a doctor on time. Took me so long to walk to town, doc said my only option was to cut 'em off."

"Damn," Finnick replies, feeling sorry for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Honey," replies Nick, equally sympathetic.

Honey waves a dismissive paw, "Eh, don't feel too bad. I eventually returned the favor. I set her up this one time I found out she was stayin' at the same hotel I was. I broke her toes and and secretly tipped off the sheriff that she had some stolen bonds in her room. She got arrested on the spot! Hahaha!" Honey laughed much like her typical confident self. "Boy, what the hell I ever saw in her I'll never know!" she continued laughing as Finnick appeared to piece some pieces together.

"I know this ain't none of my business, but was this Wilma lady your girlfriend or somethin'? Cuz it kinda sounds like...you know…?" Finnick asks, curiously.

Honey nods, "Yup, that she was." Honey suddenly becomes defensive and whips out a knife, "Either of you got a problem with that?!"

"No," the kits quickly reply, terrified of the badger.

"Good. You boys got your taste and I got mine. Let's leave it at that," Honey cools down and puts the knife down. The boys just nod in agreement, not wanting to further incur the wrath of the semi-unstable badger, "Anyway, that's all I had to say 'bout that. I wanna trust you boys and I feel like I can. Namely cuz I'm older than you and I see how you flinch whenever I threaten you."

"Yeah, you really make us feel safe around you," Finnick replies sarcastically.

Honey chuckles, "Seriously though boys, don't ever betray each other like that. You hear me?"

"We won't Honey," Nick replies on their behalf. "We're all we got left. We're family. Me, Finn, even you. You're family now too Honey."

Honey glances up at the kit, touched by what he just said, "Aww, look at you gettin' all righteous and sweet on me Nicky."

"Yeah, hate to agree with 'im," Finnick adds in, "But he's right. The three of us? We're family. We gotta look out for each other."

Honey places a touched paw at her chest, "Why Tiny, are you sayin' that you're finally acceptin' me as your mom?"

"Don't push it," Finnick replies.

"Point is Honey," Nick continues, "You can trust us. We're all talk too, but we're not traitors or cowards. We'd never leave each other behind. No matter what."

Honey smiles, "That's a great policy to live by." She picks up her glass once again, "In fact, how 'bout we toast to it?" she raises it, "To never betraying or leaving each other behind. No matter what."

Nick and Finnick raise their own glasses, "To never leaving each other behind," they clink glasses.

The sound of that 'clink' echoes in Nick's mind of a promise long ago. A promise, now broken. A promise that returns him back to the present time.

.

A present in which Finnick now lies dead and buried in the middle of nowhere. A present where he couldn't keep his promise and abandoned his friend when he needed him most. A present where he allowed that monstrous striped hare named Captain Savage to murder his best friend.

Nick's paw shakes in anger and despair as he tightens his grip on the pendant in his paw. He sniffles, unable to hold back the tears that overwhelm his eyes. He sobs quietly, mourning the loss of his best friend...his brother.

.

The horse soldier/driver pulls the wagon to a stop upon arriving to an old prison with a cemetery next to it. Captain Savage exits the wagon with Bellwether.

They enter the building. Inside, they find an old, puffy ram named Woolter fast asleep at his desk. He mumbles in his sleep, "Yes this is my natural wool…" he chuckles until…. _SPLASH!_ Water is tossed at his face, forcing him to wake up. "What's going on?! Who did tha-!" he stops yelling when he notices Bellwether before him. "Doña Bellwether?"

Bellwether lowers a now empty bucket to the ground. "Hello Woolter. I believe you know what I'm here for…" she says with a devious smirk.

.

Various, dirty, shaggy, old, and sickly looking brown rabbits and hares stand before Bellwether, Woolter and a few other guards. With a cloth to her hoof, Bellwether approaches the filthy prisoners to inspect them one by one. She covers her nose as she closely inspects each one of their faces. Bellwether appears especially repulsed by the last rabbit in line - a very bony and decrepit looking rabbit with a nasty cough. Bellwether looks them over one more time and stops in front of a shaggy rabbit with a gray rag across his forehead. She observes his face. Could he be the one she's looking for?

Woolter takes the floor. "Okay. If any one of you filthy mammals _is_ or _ever_ was that masked vigilante known as Zorro, reveal yourself now!"

"I'm Zorro!" yells out another old shaggy brown rabbit. Bellwether approaches him, covering her nose. "They took my mask, my sword, everything…" the rabbit continues.

"Silence you old fool! I am Zorro! I am the one you want!" yells out a tall dark brown furred hare.

"Liar! Liar! Anyone can see you're too tall!" argues the sickly rabbit to the hare.

Suddenly all the prisoners surround Bellwether yelling out "I'm Zorro! I'm Zorro!" All of them, except the shaggy brown rabbit with the gray rag across his head - Stu Hopps.

.

Two guards, a pig and a black and white furred weasel take two prisoners back to their holding cells. One prisoner is the shaggy old rabbit that claimed he was Zorro while the other one is Stu Hopps. The unnamed shaggy rabbit continues to rant that he's Zorro. "I'm Zorro! I'm Zorro! I'M ZORRO!" he continues to rant until the pig guard becomes fed up with him and pushes him violently into his cell. _CRASH! THUD!_ He falls hard, face first to the ground. The pig guard lifts the rabbit's limp head to look at his face. His forehead is covered with blood. He's dead.

"Oh great, he's dead. Nice going Piggum," comments the weasel as he locks Stu's holding cell.

"Whatever. Let's just get him outta here before he stinks up the place," says the pig as he leaves the room.

Once the pig leaves, Stu grabs the nearby weasel guard by the throat. "Pig-um..P-Pi" the weasel tries to call out until Stu breaks his trachea. The weasel's lifeless body falls back next to his cell. Stu reaches out and grabs the keys hanging from the weasel's belt. He removes his shackles and opens his cell to drag the dead guard in there. Searching the dead weasel, he finds a dagger hanging from the weasel's belt and takes it. Now to find a way out, but how? Stu looks at the dead brown rabbit in the other cell as he hears the pig and another guard coming back. The guards enter the room with a white cloth to cover the carcass.

"How did he die?" asks a goat guard, curiously.

"Does it matter? Just help me get him out of here," responds Piggum.

The two guards cover up the brown rabbit and carry him out of the cell and out of the room. A view into Stu's cell shows the dead weasel guard, though he's hidden from plain sight so the guards won't immediately spot him. Next to the dead weasel, lies the dead raving brown rabbit.

.

Meanwhile, Bellwether exits the prison. Captain Savage waits for her outside by the wagon. He opens the door of the wagon for her as she approaches.

"Did you find him?" he asks.

"He's dead," she replies back as she boards the wagon. Captain Savage enters the wagon after her and closes the door. The wagon pulls away, leaving the prison.

.

As the wagon drives off into the distance, Piggum and the goat guard carry the 'dead' rabbit outside to be buried. They place the body into a small rabbit-sized hole and proceed to bury him. Tossing dirt, until they finish and leave the area.

Moments later, a paw _bursts_ out of the ground with a dagger in paw. Stu takes a big gasp of air as he burrows out of the grave. He runs off as quick as he can into the dark woods.

.

The Following Morning…

A fanfare of trumpets blare as a rowboat arrives onto the beach shore.

"The Governess has returned!" announces Don Doug to the multitude of mammals. They applaud.

Six rabbit soldiers row a small boat, Bellwether stands at the bow. The sheep jumps out of the row boat once they reach the shore. This is her "official" arrival back to Zootopia in twenty years. She's dressed formally in a conservative, tan colored dress and purple ascot. Awaiting her on shore are Don Doug, various other wealthy Dons, and a multitude of unhappy peasant mammals, both prey and predator, but mostly predator.

As she arrives ashore, Doug approaches her. He hugs her and kisses her on both cheeks. She does the same to him, "Doña Bellwether, welcome back to Zootopia!"

She chuckles happily, "Thank you Doug. I'm glad to see Zootopia's still in one piece."

"Well, I owe it all to you. You were right about everything. Santa Antta has kept off my back and Zootopia is as prosperous as ever. Speaking of which, here." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small nugget of gold, "Consider this a fool's apology for ever having doubted you," he says, handing the small nugget of gold to her.

She smiles at the gold nugget in her hoof and then at Doug. She puts the nugget in her dress' coat pocket. "Shall we?" she says. Don Doug offers her an arm and they walk toward the other Dons.

"Doña Bellwether," greets a female pig with a blonde tuft of hair. She is the only female don besides Bellwether.

"Doña Swinton, lovely as always," responds Bellwether, shaking the pig's hoof.

"Doña Bellwether," says a large polar bear with a Russian accent as he kisses Bellwether's hoof.

"Don Koslov, a pleasure."

"Doña Bellwether, so wonderful to see you again," greets a lion, lifting her hoof and bowing to her.

"Don Lionheart. How are you my old friend?" she greets the lion.

"I'm well," responds Lionheart.

"Good. Gentlemammals…" she says with a nod and quickly dismisses the Dons as a whole. She then proceeds to walk away as if they're not important and heads toward the multitude of peasants, leaving the Dons offended. They follow after her nonetheless as she stands before the peasant crowd.

"Hello my fellow mammals! It's so wonderful to see you've all come out here just to greet me back. But come now, I know none of you are happy to see me. You think I don't know that you've been forced to come here? That some of you have even been threatened to show up! But then again, why shouldn't you be upset to be here? All your lives you've been pushed around! The Prey leaders oppressed you, the Predator leaders ignored you, and the Dons... _well the Dons, the Dons"_ she says shaking her head and chuckling in between her words as if saying, 'don't even get me started on the Dons.' She continues on with her speech. "But I ask you, who else in all of Zootopia's great history has ever helped you?"

"Zorro!" yells out a leopard friar, gaining Bellwether's and everyone else's attention. "Zorro, fought for all mammals!" The crowd roars with cheers and chants of Zorro's name.

"Ah yes, Zorro." Bellwether mumbles under her breath, annoyed by the mere mention of the name. "Where is he now Padre?!" Bellwether retorts back at the leopard, leaving him uncertain on how to answer. "If I'm correct, he hasn't shown himself in twenty years! _Twenty years!_ "

As Bellwether continues speaking, a certain brown rabbit moves through the crowd. He now wears clean clothes, though his fur is still scruffy. He's clad in a white blouse, dark brown pants, and a poncho draped over one of his shoulders. Stu listens in to the rest of Bellwether's speech.

"In all this time, he hasn't shown himself. He's abandoned all of you! He's abandoned Zootopia! But things don't have to be this way. You don't need some masked vigilante to give you the Zootopia you deserve! No! It is _you_ my fellow Zootopians! _You_ have the opportunity to make this the prosperous land you wish it to be. And I will help you make it so! For you see, I have a vision! A vision which involves all of you! A vision that will provide each and every one of you a job with respectable pay!" The mammals applaud and cheer at her words. Stu, however, knows better and knows whatever kind words come out of her mouth can't be good. "A vision that will make Zootopia the rich, fertile land of opportunity that both prey and predator mammals alike deserve!" The crowd of mammals cheer. "My fellow mammals, I ask you to share this vision with me! To make a free and independent Zootopia!" The mammals _roar_ with cheers, fooled by Bellwether's words.

Stu however, has had enough! With eyes full of vengeful fury, he pulls out the dagger he stole from the weasel guard and pushes through the crowd trying to reach Bellwether. He reaches the second row of mammals but stops when he hears a feminine voice call out to Bellwether.

"Mother!"

Stu sees the source of the voice. A beautiful, young gray rabbit with amethyst purple eyes and black tips on her ears. She holds an umbrella over her tall ears to cover from the hot sun. She is clad in a gorgeous cream-white and blue dress. The young rabbit runs over to Bellwether. She hugs and kisses the sheep on both cheeks. Bellwether returns the kisses.

"My fellow Dons, allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Judith." Bellwether informs the other Dons.

Stu can't believe what he just heard. The young rabbit before him, is his baby daughter Judy, now fully grown. She looks so much like her mother, with the exception that Judy has a thinner and curvier frame. Stu is in awe. He can't attack Bellwether now, not in front of the daughter he lost so many years ago. He puts the dagger away, a pit forming in his stomach, knowing his child is so close yet so far away.

A little rabbit girl approaches Judy with a Rowlmneya flower in paw. She hands it to her.

"Thank you." Judy says as she accepts the flower from the kit. She wiggles her nose as she smells the flower. "Can anyone tell me what kind of flower this is? This scent seems so familiar," Judy asks, curiously.

"It's called a Rowlmneya flower, señorita Judith. Though I doubt you've smelled it before. You see, the Rowlmneya flower doesn't grow in the Prey Region. It's native only here to Zootopia and it's neighboring vicinities. And I believe this is your first visit to our shores." informs Don Doug.

Judy nods, "I see." Regardless of his answer, Judy continues to smell the flower. Happily taking in its new yet somehow familiar smell.

...

 _ **For those of you wondering…...No, I don't hate Jack Savage. Because even though he was never actually fleshed out by Byron Howard, I still really like the character for what he's become to the fans. Obviously like many shippers, I**_ _ **DON'T**_ _**want him being paired with Judy. But that's why I like him in terms of**_ _ **story**_ _ **, because he serves as a perfect foil to Nick. We all want to see Nick with Judy, despite their species barrier, so in terms of being able to build romantic drama for a story, he works perfectly. So...there it is. :D**_

 _ **I'm not sure when I'll release the next chapter, but I'll try my best to make sure it's sometime soon and not several months from now, hehe…(embarrassed chuckle). Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
